


Take Good Care of What You've Got

by spacedust719



Series: Very good friends and me [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Ben is Ben Jones, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Semi Slow Burn, Semi-Public Sex, Single Dad Ben Hardy, Smut, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Ben Jones (Hardy) is a single dad of a 6 year old named Henry. He lives with his best friend Joe in a small town outside New York City.Gwilym Lee and Rami Malek are best friends living together in a small town and find the tiny dating pool frustrating.Ben keeps running into a good looking man but is disappointed the third time he sees him.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello (background)
Series: Very good friends and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839145
Comments: 154
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my consent for this work to be post in any unofficial apps. [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION]

Ben tried not to get emotional as he walks into Target. If 6 years ago he was asked to guess where he would be today, this would not have been anywhere close to his guess. Maybe he would have guessed he was in a committed relationship. He definitely wouldn’t have guessed his most important relationship would make him want to cry about buying school supplies. But looking down at his son sitting in the shopping cart, he wouldn’t trade any of the other predictions for what’s in front of him.

His son, Henry, is jabbering away about what he learned on Wild Kratts that morning as Ben navigates his way through the store to the correct aisle. Henry stops his story about lizards and looks up at Ben, “why are you crying?”

“You are growing up too fast little man.” Ben playfully tickles his side, making him squirm and giggle.

Henry laughs and moves the other way as Ben switches to tickle the other side, “stoooopppp. I’m only 6.”

Ben scrunches up his nose, “but the 6 years are going by too quickly.” Ben lifts Henry out of the cart so he can pick out the folders and other supplies on their shopping list.

As they wait to check out, Henry is moving around a lot and adjusting his shorts in the front. He whimpers and looks up at Ben and rather loudly says, “my penis is too big.”

Ben sucks on his bottom lip so he doesn’t laugh as he squats in front of him, “does it hurt?”

Henry shakes his head, “no. It’s just TOO big. So much stuff in my pants.” He adjusts his shorts again.

Ben hears a voice behind him with an accent he wasn’t expecting, “it’s a tough problem to have. It doesn’t get easier.” Ben looks over his shoulder and sees a tall handsome man cringing, obviously regretting at what he just said. 

The man shrugs his shoulders, “it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, but I should have.”

Ben huffs a small laugh, “just let it slide next time.” The man nods back at him.

Henry whines again and Ben looks at him, “my penis is too big.”

Ben pushes the blond curls out of his son’s face, “buddy, what’s happening? Is it bigger than normal?” He knows that sometimes for completely non sexual reasons kids can get erections. 

“No.” His lips starts to quiver, “my underwear just feels too small.”

Ben pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back, “when we get home you can take your underwear off. Just a little bit longer.” Ben notices the person in front of him is done checking out. It’s his turn but he can feel tears falling from Henry onto his neck so he doesn’t want to stand up just yet. He hears rustling in his cart. The man behind him in line is unloading Ben’s cart onto the belt for him.

Ben looks up, “thank you so much.”

The man nods, “it’s no problem.”

++++++++

Ben glances at his watch. He doesn’t remember the last time he stayed out this late. He has just about 10 minutes to finish his drink before he needs to catch the last train out of the city. He thinks he’s definitely won over the client and has the big graphic design project line up that it’s safe for him to duck out. He does wish he could have come to the bar without having to be responsible for work. He hasn’t been in a gay bar since before having a kid. He could really go for some flirting, and for sure for snog with a stranger. The town he lives in has one gay man his age, who also happens to be his roommate. He’s never going to kiss Joe. Maybe his babysitter will be available another weekend so he and Joe could come back here. 

He says goodbye to the client and they says they’ll talk Monday. As he’s walking by the bar to the exit, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey! You’re the guy who’s son has a giant penis.”

Ben rolls his eyes, laughing, “oh that’s definitely how I want to be known!”

The man laughs and extends his hand, “hi, I’m Gwil.”

Ben shakes it, “Ben.”

Gwil takes a sip of his beer, “so does your son really have a giant?” He just raises his brows and tilts his head instead of finishing the sentence.

Ben laughs and shakes his head, “I mean… I haven’t seen any other 6 year old’s, so I don’t really know.”

Gwil chuckles, “probably a good thing. Is that something they measure at the doctor? Right after height”

“NO!” Ben laughs at how awkward that would be at an appointment.

Gwil shrugs, “no? Just curious. I don’t have kids. Maybe you should find out, in cause you need to prepare him for later in life.”

Ben scoffs, “‘m not asking my pediatrician that.”

Gwil smiles brightly, “can I buy you a drink? Maybe learn some more about you?” Gwil lightly brushes his fingers down Ben’s arm.

Ben blushes as he watches Gwil’s hand. He looks back up, “I’m actually about to leave. Babysitter can only stay so long.”

“I get it” Someone tries to get past them, so Gwil takes a step closer to Ben. He can feel the warmth radiating from him. Gwil takes a deep breath. It’s been a while since he’s tried asking someone for their number, “Can.”

Ben leans forward to talk in Gwil’s ear, “I can give you my phone number though. If you’d like.”

Gwil smiles, “very much so.” Gwil gets his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it so Ben can add his number.”

Ben winks at him, “have a good night. Look forward to hearing from you.” Ben’s not really sure where his burst of courage came from but he really does hope that Gwil calls or texts him.

++++++++

Ben holds onto Henry’s hand as they walked down the hallway for kindergarten round up. Henry is trying to run off, very excited to see his first classroom. Ben knows he’s excited because one of his friends from pre-school is in the class. He looks up and down the hall to see if he recognizes any other parents. 

When they walk into the classroom, Ben is very surprised to see someone he knows. Ben bites his lip, trying not to notice how good Gwil looks in the dark blue button down. Ben smiles when Gwil turns to face him, “Hey! We keep running into each other.”

Gwil doesn’t look very excited, “Hi.”

Ben thinks it’s odd that Gwil is being a little cold. He hasn’t text Ben yet, but it’s barely been 48 hours. Ben wonders why Gwil is here, “I thought you said you didn’t have kids?”

Gwil gestures to the room, “Technically, I have 17 this year.”

“Oh.” Ben voice is flat.

Gwil extends his hand to Ben for a second time, “Hi, I’m Mr. Lee. I’ll be your son’s teacher.” He squats down to Henry, “Hi. I’m Mr. Lee, how are you?

Henry half hides behind Ben’s leg. Ben squeezes his hand gently. Henry smiles, “Hi, I’m Henry. Henry Jones.”

Gwil smiles, “good name. Did you bring some school supplies?”

Henry turns around to show him his backpack, less shy now, “yes! They have animals on them!”

Gwil chuckles, “perfect! Can I show you where to put them?”

Henry picks up Gwil’s hand resting on his knee with the hand not holding Ben’s.

Gwil smiles and stands, “right this way.” Gwil leads him to the locker with the “Henry Jones” name tag. Gwil tries not to frown at his lost chances with the handsome dad. There are strict rules about dating parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ben running around with a little mini Ben... it's too soft
> 
> Plus Gwil towering over a class of 6 year olds.
> 
> This is just a little bit to set everything up for future chapters.
> 
> The story about the kid yelling that his penis hurts because it's too big is a real thing that happened to my friend in the grocery store.
> 
> This is a little late - kindergarten round up is a thing in American where kids starting school go in a few days before and meet their teacher in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited about this story. I’m posting the second chapter already as an early holiday present!
> 
> Happy Wednesday! (Or whatever might celebrate)

Gwil hops on his bike to ride home. He decides the round up was almost a complete success, that they’ll have a great year. The previous year two boys got into a fight which was rather indicative of how they’d get along the rest of the year. This year, two of the girls were hugging by the end. He hopes that this will be how his year goes. The only downside was his crush is now off limits. At one point in his life this would have made Ben all the more enticing. Now it just pisses him off. 

The dating pool in his small town is minsecule. The city is close but it’s hard to get to spend time with anyone, or find someone that wants to put in the effort for a pseudo long distance. It really only takes an hour to get into New York City, and it can take that long to get to other burrows depending on the time of day, but whenever he’d tell a guy where he lives the conversation suddenly dies. 

Gwil hangs his helmet on the hat rack and throws himself on the couch. Rami, who is in his makeshift office in the corner, laughs when he looks over his shoulder to see Gwil face down on the cushions.

Gwil turns his face off of the throw pillow enough to mumble, “I hate kids.”

Rami chuckles, “well, thankfully you picked the correct profession for that.”

Gwil groans and turns onto his back, “I don’t really hate kids. It’s the parents.”

Rami hums in agreement, “adults are horrible.”

Gwil scratches his beard, “You know the hot man I saw at the store and ran into at the bar at Chrissy’s bachelorette party?”

Rami stands and sits backwards in the chair so he can face Gwil, “the blond?”

Gwil puffs air past his lips, “his son is in my class.”

Rami’s eyes widen, “oh!”

Gwil closes his eyes, “so he’s straight.”

Rami pouts slightly, “you don’t know that. He gave you his number.”

Gwil sits up and sighs, “his kid looks exactly like him. And now when those young, giant green eyes look up at me, all I’m going to think is “I’ve had a wank to your dad.””

Rami scrunches up his face, “I didn’t need to know that.”

“Sorry. Why are there no gay men in town?” Rami coughs pointedly and Gwil laughs, “Why are there no gay men that don’t feel like a brother to me?”

Rami smiles at his lap, “I think I know of one.”

Gwil adjusts the pillows he smushed down before, “yes, and are you ever going to do anything about that?”

Rami scoffs, “where would we get coffee?”

Gwil laughs lightly, “so you aren’t going to do anything about your crush just in case you flirt with him, it goes poorly, and then you feel awkward going into the coffee shop he owns, but isn’t regularly in?” Gwil lifts one of his eyebrows at Rami.

Rami blushes, “shut up.”

Gwil cracks up. Rami throws the pencil he was using to make notes on the novel he’s writing with at Gwil. Gwil catches it and just laughs harder.

Gwil stands and shakes his head, “I’m going to make some dinner, what do you want?”

Rami looks at his watch, “I gotta go get Sami at the airport.”

Gwil calls over his shoulder on the way to the kitchen, “I’ll make extra for when you guys get back.

++++++++

Ben has been staring at his computer screen for about 20 minutes. He can’t decide which blue he likes better for the logo he’s making. He hears the garage door open indicating Joe is home. 

Joe comes into the kitchen and slides a to go cup of coffee across the counter to Ben, “it’s the new blonde roast. Seemed appropriate for you.” Joe laughs at his own joke.

Ben smiles, “cheers.”

Joe sits on the kitchen counter and lets his head fall back with a loud bang against the cabinet. “There’s two of them.”

Ben looks up from his screen, “two coffees? What are you on about?”

“No.” Joe looks at Ben like he’s annoyed he doesn’t already know what he’s talking about. “Hot customers.”

Ben tries not to roll his eyes, “yeah, there are a few attractive men around town.

Joe slaps the counter, “no Ben. THE hot customer. He came in with a twin today.”

“Ahhhhh.” Ben realizes he really should have known who Joe was talking about. He’s been talking about the same hot guy for a while. Always telling Ben what he was wearing whenever he sees him or how good his hair looked that day. “Are you planning on finding out his name anytime soon?”

Joe shakes his head and pushes himself off the counter, getting a glass of water. “I don’t want to get attached. I heard some of the girls complaining he might live with a boyfriend.”

Ben bites his lip so he doesn’t smile, “now you’ll just pine for him and come home and sulk to me.”

Joe smiles, “why do you think I let you live here? I need someone to complain to.”

Ben scoffs, “piss off.”

Joe opens the fridge and looks around, “have you had lunch?”

Ben decides he likes the darker blue better and saves his file, “not yet.”

Joe looks back at Ben, “you fine with leftovers?”

Ben nods, “sounds great. I promised the little guy pizza for dinner for doing so well on his writing homework.”

Joe makes a triumphant fist, “yes! I love that his success works out for me.”

++++++++

Gwil holds the door to the Italian restaurant open for Rami. Apparently everyone in town had the same idea of not cooking on their own on Saturday night because it’s packed. Rami puts their name on the list and joins Gwil off to the side. 

Gwil nudges Rami’s foot with his own. Once he has Rami’s attention, he tilts his head towards the other side of the waiting area, whispering, “that’s Ben.”

Rami tries to discreetly look other places first before looking directly at Ben. He looks back to Gwil, wide-eyed, “jesus. No wonder you were pissed.”

Gwil nods, “yeah.”

Rami grabs Gwil’s arm, “oh shit! He’s with the cafe owner.” Rami watches fondly as Joe and Henry pull silly faces at each other, each time trying to be sillier than the other person. 

Gwil looks at Ben laughing along with his son, “Do you think they are together?”

Rami shakes his head, “no. I heard the cafe owner is single. All the women were talking about it when I was getting my haircut last week.”

Gwil smirks, “did you somehow start that conversation?”

Rami turns on Gwil, “NO! You should…umm… go say hi.”

Gwil laughs lightly, “you just want to meet your crush.”

Rami scowls at Gwil, since he’s mostly right, “go say hi to your student.”

Gwil straightens up, “they are coming over.”

Henry smiles wide, “hi Mr. Lee.” 

Gwil smiles back, “Hi ya, Henry! How are you this evening.”

“I’m good. How are you? This is my dad.” He points up at Ben

Gwil giggles a little, “yes. Hi, Mr. Jones.” Ben makes a face at him, “Ben.”

Ben smiles, “hello.” He thumbs towards Joe, “this is my best friend and housemate. Joe.” Ben knows nothing can happen but still wants Gwil to know he's not taken.

Joe gives a small wave, “Hi, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you. From Henry of course.” Joe has heard about the lovely teacher from both Henry and Ben.

Gwil’s cheeks redden slightly, “good things I hope. This is MY best friend and roommate, Rami.”

They all shake hands with those they haven’t met before. They make small talk while they continue to wait for their tables. Henry gets bored. He holds onto Ben’s hands, his toes against Ben’s, and slowly lets his shoulders fall back until Ben pulls him back up. Gwil keeps putting his hands out to catch Henry everytime he leans too far back, just in case. Ben smiles up at Gwil.

Henry pulls on Ben’s arms, “dad, do you have snacks.”

Joe looks to the host stand, “I can get him a mint.”

Henry makes a face, “I don’t want a mint. They are spicy.”

Ben pulls Henry against him, hugging him a bit, “I didn’t bring a snack. I thought we’d get a table quicker. Sorry, buddy. We’ll eat soon. Why don’t you tell Rami and Gwil your favorite things you learned this week. Remember all the stuff you told me at breakfast.”

Henry softly whines, “breakfast. Yummy.”

The hostess comes up before Henry can start listing things, “are you all together? We have the small function room in the back. I can seat you there now.”

Ben looks at Joe and Rami watching each other. He smirks, “yes! We are all together.”

“Right this way then.” 

Ben looks to the others, “hope this is okay. I’ve got a hungry kid.”

Gwil nods, “yeah, sounds great.” He tries not to smile too broadly at Rami looking flustered at the prospect of having a meal with Joe.

Ben walks beside Joe as they walk to their table. He chuckles and whispers, “Happy birthday, Joe. A meal with your crush is better than any present I could have bought.”

Joe glares at him, “I’m going to throat punch you later.”

Ben claps his shoulder and laughs loudly.

When the waiter gets done taking their food orders, Gwil turns to Henry beside him, “Henry, what did you do this morning?”

Henry bounces in his chair a bit, clearly excited, “Joe, dad, and me went for a walk down at the creek. We got SO muddy. Then I sprayed dad and Joe off with a hose when we got home.” Gwil laughs at that image.

Ben smiles and rubs his son’s shoulder, “it was my compromise to get him to let me spray him down before going into the house.”

Rami looks at Gwil, smirking at the soft look on his face while looking at Ben. He decided to help his friend out a little, get some dirt on Ben’s dating status, “Henry, what did your mom do? She didn’t want to go on the hike?” Rami smiles seeing Gwil give him a look out of the corner of his eye.

Henry picked up one of the crayons to color his menu, “I don’t have a mum.”

Ben pushes hair back from Henry’s forehead, leaning over him to speak softly, “sweetheart, we talked about this.” Ben kisses the top of his head.

Joe shrugs, “he’s not wrong. I’m the fill in mom.”

Henry looks up at Rami, “do you want to hear my version of why or my nana’s?

Rami glances at Ben quickly, “yours.”

Henry beams, “my dad was VERY good one year and Santa brought me to him.”

Ben smiles, “but what did nana say?”

Henry looks up at Ben, “that my mum was an irresponsible cunt and ran off.” 

Ben feels his cheeks get hot as Joe cackles on the other side of him. Gwil and Rami try really hard not to laugh.

Ben strokes Henry’s hair, “nana should not be talking like that in front of you.”

Gwil leans down to Henry, “but your dad is good, yeah?”

Henry smiles at him, “my dad is the best. I need to pee.” He starts to push himself out of the chair. Ben stands up. Henry looks at him, “I can do it. I do it at school everyday. Sit down.” Ben blinks a few times.

Gwil nods, “he does. Even washes his hands.”

Ben sits back down, “well, alright.” Henry pushes his chair back in and leaves the room. Ben isn’t too worried since they passed the bathroom right before they came into the room. Joe gives Henry a high five as he passes by.

Rami watches for the door to close behind Henry before turning to Ben, “I’m so sorry for bringing it up. I thought she was at home or something.”

Ben half smiles, “it’s alright. It’s just us. Well, and Joe, now out celebrating Joe’s birthday. Nana isn’t exactly wrong though. I was… umm… not completely sure I was gay. Had a one night stand with a woman. And yup, definitely gay. Year later Henry is left at my door in a pram with a note.”

Gwil covers his mouth with his hand. Henry has been such a happy child in class, he never would have guessed this was the beginning of his life story. He pulls his hand away, “Ben I’m so sorry.”

Ben shrugs and smiles, “best thing that ever happened to me, really.” He claps a hand on Joe’s shoulder, “I’ve got backup. We’re great.”

“That’s wonderful.” Gwil smiles at Joe, “And happy birthday I guess.”

Joe grins, “thanks, man. I hope someone told them it’s my birthday in case they give out free cake.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “I did on the way in.”

At the end of dinner when they are getting ready to leave, Ben looks pointedly at Joe then eyes Rami. Ben smiles when he notices Gwil lightly pushing Rami forward by the shoulder up next to Joe.

Rami clears his throat, “Happy Birthday. Has it been a good day?”

“It has. The meal was good. Great cake. Better company.” Joe smiles at Rami.

Rami sucks on his bottom lip, “are you… how’s the cafe?”

Joe nods, “It's good. You know where’s really good? The new Mexican place.”

Rami holds the front door open for Joe, “haven’t had a chance to check it out. I’ll have to.”

Joe looks down at the ground for a second as they wait for the others to catch up. He suspects Ben is purposefully walking slow. He smiles up at Rami, “I could… I could take you. If you’d like.”

Rami grins, “I would love that.”

“It’s a date.” Joe panics for a second, “You are good with it being a date, right?”

Rami blushes, “yes. I am good with that.” He holds his phone out, “put your number in here. I’ll text you, then we can plan when.”

Joe smiles at the screen as he puts his number in, “this is a great birthday.”

Ben’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard when he sees Joe handing Rami his phone back, “everything good? Ready to go home?” 

Joe nods, “everything’s great. Night Rami, Gwil.” 

Ben gives them both a small wave. He hears Henry screech to his side. He quickly looks to make sure he’s not hurt and laughs when he sees that Joe has just thrown him over his shoulder.

Henry waves, “bye, Mr. Lee and Mr. Rami.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is my new favorite person.
> 
> The comment were Henry says mints are spicy is taken from my niece telling me that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t much but I’m at my parents house for a week. I might publish little bits as a have time to write them. I wanted to get something up because I’m excited about the story and want to share it.

Ben is leisurely strolling through the grocery store. Henry and Joe were very content when he was leaving and not at all phased by him saying he was going to leave. Ben looks at his list and makes his way over to the vegetables. 

Gwil walks into the grocery story and immediately sees a familiar blond head. As he approaches Ben he starts chuckling to himself. Ben seems to be in his own little world holding a yellow squash in each hand. Gwil stands right next to him, “You seem to be thinking awfully hard about something.”

Ben jumps a bit and looks at Gwil next to him in surprise, “oh! Hi!.” Ben smiles brightly up at Gwil. The sunlight from the front doors is coming in just enough that Gwil’s eyes looks especially blue behind his glasses. Ben hasn’t seen him in glasses before and can’t help noticing how handsome he looks in them.

Gwil smiles down at Ben, “how are you?”

Ben nods, “yeah, great. Confused. How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you.’ Gwil really hopes Ben hasn’t been confused about why Gwil hasn’t called him and has felt rejected this whole time. He cocks his head to the side, “what are you confused about?”

Ben shakes the squash a bit, “which is ripe. It’s not smell. That’s cantaloupe, right?” Ben subtly leans forward and smells the squash anyways.

Gwil giggles a bit at that, “I believe so.” 

Ben switches one of the squashes for a different one, “I’m trying to sneak veg into Henry’s food. And Joe’s.”

Gwil laughs loudly, “I have a recipe for brownies with courgettes I can send you.”

Ben smiles wide, “oh yes, please! I can for sure get them to if there’s chocolate involved.”

Gwil pulls out his phone to find the recipe link, “Do you want the gluten free version?”

Ben furrows his brow, “is there anyways those are good?”

Gwil shrugs, “They are…they could be better, but you can’t take anything to school these days. Everyone has allergies.” Gwil sends both options to Ben.

“Yeah, I saw the list. I’m really glad Henry has a summer birthday so I don’t have to worry about taking treats to class.”

Gwil smirks, “we do have birthday celebrations for the summer birthdays. Makes it fair for everyone.”

“Great.” Ben says dryly as he makes a face. He knows how particularly intense parents can be and doesn’t want to get anyone sick.

Gwil smiles, “speaking of, where is Henry?”

“He and Joe are making a fort out of every pillow and blanket in the house.”

Gwil chuckles, “that’s a great Saturday.”

Ben smiles, “it is. I’ll be joining for animal documentaries in the fort when I get back.”

Gwil smiles at that image. Since he has his phone out, he quickly searches how to tell which squash is ripe. He taps one of them, “poke it with your fingernail.” Ben does that to each of them.” Gwil taps the opposite one than he had before, “get that one.”

Ben nods at Gwil and puts the ripe one in his trolley. “Henry told me he needs to dress like a book later this month. What does that mean?”

Gwil laughs at Henry’s take away from the announcement in class, “there will be an email going out Monday but it’s book character day. It’s really just Halloween.” 

”Oh.” Ben takes a few steps to pick up courgette for the brownie recipe, “we can do that.”

“Ben.” Gwil says softly.

Ben looks over at him, raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit, “Gwil?”

Gwil takes a step closer to Ben. He doesn’t think anyone is listening but thought it really wasn’t anyone else’s business, “You gave me your phone number.”

Ben shakes his head. He knows why Gwil didn’t call, or assumes he does, “yeah. I assume my son being in your class is why I didn’t hear from you.”

Gwil folds his arms over his chest, and scratches his beard, “it is. I just wanted you to know that it’s not you.”

Ben can’t help but laugh, “just the most important part of my life?”

Gwil laughs but then frowns a bit, “yeah, yeah. That.”

Ben shrugs, “I wasn’t offended, but thanks.” Ben starts to say what he’s thinking right now but stop himself and closes his mouth again. 

Gwil looks at him curiously, “what?”

Ben smiles, laughing to himself, ‘I shouldn’t say.”

“Alright.” Gwil pushes his trolley next to Ben’s as he starts to walk off.

Ben looks over at Gwil. He decides to share what he had been thinking, “Henry’s such an adorable little cockblock.”

Gwil cracks up, “he is.”

Ben smirks, “I think we may end up seeing more of each other anyways. Joe is constantly texting these days. Giant smile on his face.”

“Interesting! So is Rami.” Gwil smiles thinking about how Rami blushes every time Gwil asks him who he’s texting or what he’s looking at that’s making him smile so much.

Ben mumbled, mostly to himself. “Lucky bastards.”

Gwil looks at Ben and hums in agreement. He knows he can’t date Ben but would like to become friends with him, get to know him better. He playfully grabs the list out of Ben’s hand, “let’s get you back to your cockblock faster.”

Ben laughs and tries to grab to the list back but Gwil holds it too high for him to reach, “alright.”

Ben and Gwil do their shopping together, chatting the entire time. Ben comes home and gets into the pillow fort. He wonders if maybe he should have Henry transferred to the other class. Ben knows that would come off as too desperate but he can’t stop thinking about Gwil the rest of the day. Everything about Ben’s life has been about Henry since the day he arrived. It’s the first time Ben has really wanted one thing for himself.

++++++++

Ben is bringing Henry to school late. He had a dentist appointment that morning and is getting to school about an hour later than usual. Henry wants Ben to walk with him to class, so they are walking down the hall, hand in hand. Ben softly knocks on the door as he opens it. He starts cracking him as soon as he looks inside. Gwil is laying on the ground being savagely tickled by 16 children. Henry immediately runs up to join them.

Gwil cries out, “Ben!!!! Save me!!”

Ben laughs and shakes his head, “there’s too many of them!! You’re too far gone!”

“BEN!!” Gwil calls out again, reaching towards Ben.

Ben laughs again, giving him a little wave, “Bye Mr. Lee. Henry, don’t forget your jacket.”

Henry springs up and runs back to Ben, hugging his legs. Ben scoops him up and kisses him on the cheek.

Gwil watches in the interaction fondly for a moment before he gets kneed in the groin, “alright,” he groans. “We’re done. Let’s practice spelling!” Gwil looks to the door, seeing it shut behind Ben. Gwil can give his full attention back to the students now that his gorgeous distraction is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no offense intended by Ben frowning at gluten free brownies. I really just want to extend their conversation a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still at my parents so here’s another tiny bit that I had time to write.

Ben is up making coffee at 6 am on a Saturday morning. One of the side effects of having children. He was woken up about 40 minutes ago by a rather loud, “dad, are you awake yet?” He opened his eyes to see Henry standing on his bed, completely alert. It was earlier than he had to be up for school. Ben silently wonders if there is a way to transfer some of Henry’s early morning enthusiasm to himself. Ben pulls a cup from the cupboard but stops when he hears a creak on the back stairs. He wasn’t expecting for Joe to be awake this early. He looks over his shoulder and can’t help laughing. Rami is standing on the bottom step looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he looks between him and Henry. 

Ben smiles, “good morning Rami.”

Henry waves happily from the table, “Hi Rami.”

Rami’s eyes are a little less wide now but he still looks rather surprised about getting caught, “ummm hi?”

Ben starts to fill up his coffee up, “children don’t understand sleeping in on weekends.”

Henry beams from the kitchen table, “I’m having pancakes. Do you want some?” Rami just looks at him hesitantly.

Ben nods, “yeah? Would you like some? I saved the rest of the batter for when Joe wakes up. There’s plenty for you as well.” 

Rami relaxes, “sure.” 

Ben plugs the griddle back in and lets it warm up. He gets Rami a drink while they wait. Henry is not paying the adults any attention, making little happy noises as he eats his pancakes. 

Rami looks between Henry sitting at the table with him and Ben at the counter. He hesitantly starts, “it’s not really any of my business…”

Ben half smiles and quirks an eyebrow, “but?” 

Rami talks the slightest bit quieter, “if sleeping with a woman made you SURE.” 

Ben starts laughing, “yeah, it did.”

“How did this happen?” Rami points to Henry behind his hand so he doesn’t see. “I would think that would be unlikely.” 

It’s probably because of Ben’s still tired but he starts laughing hard. 

Joe comes down the stairs and looks curiously at Ben cracking up. He walks up and leans over to Rami, kissing his cheek, “morning gorgeous.” Rami smiles up at him. Joe kisses him gently on the lips. Joe pulls back, “what happened? What’s so funny?” Ben wipes a tear away from his face.

Henry looks up at them finally, “yeah, dad?”

Ben points at him with the spatula, giving him a fake stern look, “you should eat some banana.” 

Henry rolls his eyes, “okay dad.”

Ben smiles, watching Henry for a moment, “yeah.” He turns back to Joe, “Rami asked me a question.” Rami whispers the question to Joe, but wording it a little more blunt since Henry can’t hear him. 

Joe laughs loudly, “oh yes, Ben. Please tell us. How did you” he looks over at Henry, “reach completion with a woman?”

Ben makes a face, “really? Completion?” Joe shrugs. Ben thinks of how he can explain. He smirks and holds up two fingers, curling them slightly. Both Rami and Joe laugh. 

Rami nods, “that will do it.”

Henry looks between the three of them and stops on Ben, “what are you talking about?”

Ben separates his fingers, “which of the two parks I’m going to take you to!”

Henry bounces in his chair a bit, “THE GIANT ONE!”

Ben smiles knowing that would be where Henry would want to go. It has the better playground of the two. Ben plates a couple of pancakes for Rami and walks over to the table. 

Joe looks at the plate and wiggles his eyebrows, “sustenance. They’ll be at the park. Wanna stay longer?” He winks at Rami, who immediately blushes. Ben groans and rolls his eyes. Joe looks at him, “where are my pancakes?”

Ben points at the bowl, “the batter is right there.”

Joe mouths a rude word at Ben, kisses Rami on the cheek and gets up to make himself breakfast.

++++++++

Ben is watching Henry play at the park, occasionally making small talk with other parents. He loves watching Henry play, seeing how happy he looks, humored by the games he makes up with other children that seem to have no rules. A little boy about 3 years old falls down and Henry carefully helps him up. After that, Henry plays with him, watching out that he doesn’t fall again. It warms Ben’s heart so much, he thinks he might start crying. Ben loves his life, but seeing this makes him think of how good of a big brother Henry would be. He’s not really in a position to make that happen though. He doesn’t think he’d be high on the list for adoption or surrogacy as a single man. 

Ben looks off to the side and has to smile. He sees Gwil running down the sidewalk. He gives him a small wave. Ben makes sure to look up at Gwil’s face as he approaches and not check out his legs in his running shorts. 

Ben smiles up at Gwil, “I saw your roommate this morning!” 

Gwil smirks, “makes more sense why I haven’t seen him since he left for his date last night.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s still in Joe’s room since we are here.” Ben points to Henry playing on the slide.

Gwil shrugs, “at least they waited until you were out of the house.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “yeah, this morning they waited. I heard them about 2 am.”

Gwil grimaces, “sorry.”

Ben scratches the back of his head, “not your fault”

“Still sorry you had to hear that. I’m sure I’ll be subject to it soon enough.” Gwil turns towards the playground as Henry runs up to them.

“Mr. Lee! Did you come here to play?” Ben tries not to laugh as Henry stands in front of Gwil with his head almost completed tilted backwards to look at Gwil’s face.

Gwil crouches down to look at Henry better, “I was running and saw you.”

Henry sways from side to side, “will you push me on the swings?”

Gwil looks up at Ben, who gestures to go ahead, “Yes! Let’s go!” 

Ben could watch this all day and listen to Henry laughing at how high Gwil can push him. Ben has to laugh at the mixture of delight and slight terror as Gwil pushes him high enough to run underneath the swing. After about ten minutes, Henry is done on the swings. Gwil walks back over to Ben. 

Ben looks over at him, “tell me something, how did a Welshman end up in small town New York?”

Gwil chuckles, “I thought I wanted to be on Broadway. Turns out I love teaching more. Rami was helping with the script for a play I was an understudy in. I moved out here and Rami was working on his first novel so he came with. What about you? How does an Englishman end up here?”

Ben playfully rolls his eyes at Gwil mirroring his question, “My brother had moved to the city for school. I couldn’t find a job I really liked in the UK. My brother found one here. I was going to try it for a year or two. I made friends, including Joe. I was about ready to move back but Henry showed up. He changed things a bit. But it’s been great really.”

Gwil nods, “I’m not supposed to have favorite students and I’m really not supposed to tell parents I have favorite students.” Gwil looks at Henry then back at Ben and nods. “He’s a good kid. You’ve done well.”

Ben looks at the ground and smiles softly, “thanks, mate. That means a lot.” Ben really means that. He worries that Henry is missing out not having a mom around. He thinks they are doing alright. It really reassures Ben he’s not screwing everything up that someone that has spent years around a lot of kids thinks Henry is a good kid. Even if that good kid appears to currently have his shoes stuck in some playground equipment. Right as Ben is about to go help, Henry gets it sorted. 

Gwil watches Ben watch his son with a soft smile on his face. Gwil imagines standing behind Ben, wrapping his arms around him. Ben letting his head fall back against Gwil’s shoulder as they watch Henry play. Henry starts to run up to them and it breaks Gwil out of his daydream.

Henry pulls on the sleeve of Ben’s sweatshirt even though Ben is already looking down at him, “can I have a drink?”

Ben takes off his backpack. He gets out the water bottle and hands it over to Henry. Ben also gets out the container of goldfish he brought. He has it ready to go when Henry turns back around.

“Dad, I’m hungry.” Henry looks down and sees the goldfish and starts laughing.

Ben winks at him, “I knew it was coming.”

Henry laughs again, “do you have fruit snacks?”

Ben fakes offense, “do I have fruit snacks? Who do you think I am?” Ben gets a package of fruit snacks out. He opens the bag, picks out the blue ones, and hands it to Henry. Ben holds his hand with the few blue pieces to Gwil, “blue fruit snack? Henry doesn’t like them.”

Henry shakes his head at Gwil as he eats the other colors.

Gwil smiles, “I’m good, thank you though.” Gwil tries not to sigh as Henry leans back against Ben as he snacks. Ben immediately starts playing with Henry’s hair. Gwil thinks he needs to leave now or he’s just going to go ahead and fall in love with Ben right now. Gwil coughs lightly, “I should get going. I’ve got a run to finish, lessons to plan, laundry and such.” Gwil kneels down to Henry and gives him a high five, “see ya Monday.”

Henry smiles brightly, “see ya Mr. Lee!” 

Gwil smiles softly at Ben, “bye, Ben.”

“Bye, Gwil.” Ben gives him a small wave.

Both Henry and Ben watch Gwil runoff.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is the worst thing I have ever seen. Kids are shit at soccer.” Joe holds his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees as he sits between Rami and Ben watching Henry’s game. Joe looks over at Ben, “why couldn’t you have made him play baseball?”

Ben rolls his eyes, “I’m not forcing him into any sport. He wanted to play football.” Joe mumbles just the word soccer. Ben scoffs, “why? That’s so not what this game should be called. It makes ZERO sense.” 

Joe chuckles at Ben’s annoyance, “you’re in America. It’s soccer.”

Rami grabs Joe’s hand and holds it in both of his, “let’s drop it, watch the game. Henry’s actual rather good.”

Joe gestures to the field, “there’s a kid carrying the ball. Now it looks like football.” 

All the parents start quietly laughing at the kid carrying the ball down the field. Ben was pleasantly surprised to see that Gwil was the ref for this game. He knew that Gwil was a referee for older kids but hadn’t seen him at any of Henry’s games. Ben laughs harder when he sees that Gwil is having a hard time blowing his whistle because he is also laughing at the kids.

Joe leans against Rami, his tone very suggestive, “what are you doing after this?”

Ben answers before Rami can, “my son and I are going home.”

Joe turns to Ben, “I was asking Rami.”

Ben looks at Joe from the corner of his eyes, “I was just pointing out a child will be home.” Rami whispers something to Joe. 

Joe gives Rami a quick kiss, “that’s a great plan.” Joe kisses Rami a little more intensely. When Joe moves his hand to Rami’s hair, Ben shakes his head.

Ben nudges Joe with his knee, “still at a kids soccer game.”

  
  


Ben is waiting for Henry to gather all his things after the game when Gwil walks up to him.

Ben makes an overly dramatic frustrated noise, looking up at Gwil, “I just can’t get away from you.”

Gwil chuckles, “small town, that happens.”

Ben thinks it would have been really nice if it had happened before he was teaching Henry. Ben just smiles at Gwil instead of saying that, “how’s reffing for this age versus teenagers.

“Loads more red cards for this age.” Gwil smirks over at Ben. He’s just about to ask Ben what they are going to spend the rest of the day doing when Henry runs up, immediately running into Ben’s legs.

Henry holds himself against Ben, look up at him with wide eyes, “can Mr. Lee come to dinner? Please?”

“I…” Gwil is about to say he has other plans. He actually just doesn’t think he should because of how attracted he is to Ben. The more time he spends around Ben, the more he wants to hug him, or kiss him, or just show him any type of affection really. Gwil opens his mouth again to turn him down but Ben is looking at him with a gentle smile.

“Would you like to come to dinner?” Ben pushes some of the hair out of Henry’s face.

Gwil’s resolve crumbles immediately, “that sounds lovely.”

Ben smiles wide, “great. Pretty sure Joe is inviting Rami over. They left about ten minutes ago.”

Gwil fake frowns, “well, nevermind. I see too much of Rami. I’ll be going home.” Ben laughs.

Henry gets teary eyed, “you aren’t coming now?”

Ben bends down and picks Henry up, kissing his cheek, “he was just teasing.”

Gwil squeezes Henry’s arm, “just a bit of fun. Rami is my best friend. Of course he won’t scare me off.” They start to walk to the parking lot.

Henry taps Ben’s shoulder, “I can walk, dad.”

Ben sets him down, “so sorry!” He laughs under his breath. Henry starts hopping like a frog and saying Gwilym. Ben points to Henry, looking at Gwil, “what is that?”

Gwil laughs, “the kids learned my full name this week. One thought it sounded like a frog. This happened for about 5 minutes, just 17 frogs hopping all over my classroom.”

Ben laughs loudly. He looks down at Henry, “hey frog, we are about to the car park.” 

Henry stands up and takes both Ben and Gwil’s hands, walking between them. Ben tries to will himself to not blush. Ben’s phone vibrates in his pocket with a text from Joe. Ben squeezes Henry’s hand, “Joe got pizza.”

Henry cheers, “MY FAVORITE!”

Gwil matches his excitement, “MINE TOO!!! Unless it has pineapple.”

Henry makes a retching noise, “WHAT? That’s SO gross!”

Gwil makes a disgusted face at Henry, ‘’it is gross!”

Ben laughs along with them as they reach their cars.

++++++++

Ben stretches the best he can with Henry fast asleep using his lap as a pillow. He picks up the remote and turns the TV off.

Gwil wakes up from being half asleep, looks over at the oversized armchair where Joe and Rami are cuddled up and deep asleep. He whispers to Ben sitting next to him on the couch, “I’ll go.”

Ben grabs his arm to stop him, “look how big the couch is. Everyone is asleep, you’ve been asleep. Just stay where you are.”

“No. It’s okay. I’ll go home.” Gwil thinks he should just go to his own bed. He’s been over at their house since late afternoon.

Ben rests his head back against the back of the couch, “I’m probably going to sleep here since I’m being used.” He points to Henry. Joe makes a loud snoring noise. They both look to see if either him or Rami wake. When neither do Gwil looks back to Ben.

Gwil smiles softly, snuggling back down into the cushions, ‘yeah, yeah. I’ll stay.” Gwil grabs a blanket off of the back of the couch. The section of the couch that he is on is almost the size of a twin mattress. Ben carefully moves his legs, trying not to wake Henry, and rests them on the edge of Gwil’s section. Gwil spreads the blanket so it covers his and Ben’s legs. Ben smiles at him appreciatively. Gwil curls up on his side, facing Ben. After about ten minutes, he’s more awake than he was when Ben turned the TV off. He listens for Ben’s breathing. It doesn’t sound like he’s asleep. Gwil whispers, barely audible, “Ben.”

Ben chuckles, “Gwil.”

Gwil laughs too, “are you wide awake?”

“Mostly.” Ben looks over at Gwil. He bites his lip, trying not to smile too wide. It’s the only time Gwil has looked tiny to Ben, all curled up on the couch. He’s not really sure how Gwil condensed himself so much. Ben curls his fingers into Henry’s hair to resist doing the same to Gwil. Ben makes sure Henry is staying asleep for a minute before look back to Gwil, “what do you miss about Wales the most?” 

Gwil smiles and sighs, “my family, of course. I miss climbing the Snowdon Horseshoe with my dad and brothers. I’ll never forget the first time I went. We used to go camping a lot as well. I’d like to take the class camping but I’m sure the school would never allow it.”

Ben smiles but then can’t help himself and starts laughing, “sorry! That’s very sweet but have you ever put a kid to bed? I’m just imagining all the “I’m hungry”s, “I’m thirsty”, “are there monsters?”s there would be taking that many little ones.”

“Yeah.” Gwil makes a face. He hadn’t really thought of that. “That wouldn’t work.”

“It’s a lovely thought though. Showing the kids what you enjoy so much as a kid yourself.” Ben smiles at him, Gwil readily smiling back. Ben looks over at Rami and Joe on the chair, “maybe if, or more likely when Joe and Rami are still together this summer, we can all go camping. You can borrow Henry for all that stuff.”

Gwil smiles, “thanks. Those two will definitely still be together then.” Gwil pauses. He really wants to keep talking to Ben, he wants to learn everything about him. Instead of something creative he just asks, “so, how’s being a parent?”

Ben brushes Henry’s cheek, “I’m incredibly lucky I think.”

Gwil smiles wide, “was it just natural for you?” Gwil imagines it was. As far as he can tell, Ben is a loving and attentive father.

Ben lets his head fall back against the couch for a moment, “I freaked out for the first twenty-four hours. It wasn’t my best moment, but I didn’t want to bond with him. I wouldn’t hold him. I was living with my brother. I was considering giving him up for adoption. Then my brother was in the bathroom, Henry was fussing. I walked over to check if he was okay, he opened those giant eyes at me and grabbed my finger. I was a goner.”

Gwil smiles, picturing that. “I can tell how much you love him now.”

Ben really wants to pick Henry up and hug him thinking about how he could have ever considered not keeping him. He looks down at Gwil, “I really do love him, more than I thought I was capable of. He’s amazing. Exhausting sometimes. But amazing.” 

Ben and Gwil talk for a couple more hours. Talking about random things, sharing stories of stupid stuff they both did at university. Serious conversations, like Gwil coming out to his parents and the day Henry’s mom signed over her parental rights to Ben. Ben is in the middle of telling Gwil how he and Joe became friends. Then Gwil yawns and Ben laughs, “I’ll let you sleep. You need something to sleep in? I know you’re basically asleep but still.”

Gwil shakes his head, “I’m good. That sounds like it would involve moving.”

Ben laughs, “well the coffee table has more blankets and pillows in it. Make yourself at home. Whatever you need. Food, drink, Joe’s toothbrush.”

Gwil laughs, “thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ben wants to lay down on the long section of couch with Gwil, curl up against him. Instead he just tells him goodnight.

Gwil smiles and pulls the blanket up to his chin, “night, Ben.” Gwil really wants to suggest switching Ben’s lap for a pillow so Ben can sleep next to him but decides that would just make his crush so much worse.

  
  


Ben wakes up and notices that his lap feels too light. He opens his eyes and sees Henry sitting on Gwil’s legs while watching cartoons on the tablet. Rami and Joe moved, probably to Joe’s bedroom, at some point in the night. Ben chuckles when he looks down at Gwil’s face and realizes he’s still asleep. Ben watches him sleep for a minute. Despite his face being half smashed against the pillow and mouth gaping open, he still thinks Gwil is one of the most handsome men he’s ever seen. 

Ben whispers to Henry, “you want breakfast?”

Henry shakes his head, “if I move, he’ll wake up.”

Gwil groans, “‘m up.” Gwil lifts his head and looks back at Henry, laughing to himself.

Ben smiles, “who wants want for breakfast?”

Henry sits up enough that Gwil can turn over. Henry then immediately sits back down on the top of Gwil’s legs. Gwil pats Henry’s feet. Henry turns the tablet so Gwil can watch. 

Gwil lolls his head to the side to look at Ben, “I’ll take caffeine please.”

Henry gives Ben a cheesy smile, “I’ll take caffeine please.”

Ben reaches forward and grabs Henry, tickling him. Henry turns into a giggling mess. Ben stops when Henry gets breathless. Ben stokes his hair, “I’ll compromise by letting you eat Joe’s sugary cereal.” Ben laughs when Henry and Gwil both cheer. 

Ben shakes his head, still laughing, “Gwil, you’re allowed to have caffeine.”

Ben is pouring cups of coffee for Gwil and himself when Joe and Rami come downstairs. 

Henry stills his hand bringing a bite of cereal to his mouth. He looks at Joe, “Joe, do you and Rami have sleepovers all the time now?”

Joe turns bright red, “yes?” Rami hides behind Ben while Ben and Gwil laugh.

Henry looks at Ben then back to Joe, “do you play games?” Joe just smirks.

Ben points at Joe, “Joe! No!” He tries to distract Henry before Joe says something inappropriate. “Henry, what do you want to do today?”

“I want…” Henry looks off to the side, thinking hard. “I want to see animals.”

Ben counters, “how about we go to the zoo next weekend when we’ve planned ahead and can get there earlier in the day? What else do you want to do?”

Henry chews on his bottom lip, “can I watch movies?”

Ben taps his chin, “movie. Then practice your reading. Maybe another movie after that.”

Henry rolls his eyes, “you’re just saying that cause my teacher is here.”

Ben sighs, “thanks kid.”

Gwil grins at Ben then turns to Henry, “which book are you going to read?”

Henry looks excited, “can I read it to you?”

Ben picks up Henry’s now empty bowl, “don’t make Gwil work on the weekend.”

Gwil waves him off, “it’s fine.”

Joe claps once, “yeah! Let’s all listen.”

Henry goes upstairs and gets a collection of books to read. They all take turns reading to the group. The adults all end up trying to read more dramatically than the one before them. They spend the rest of the afternoon playing little kid board games. When Gwil and Rami go home after dinner, Ben has to hold Henry in front of him so he doesn’t walk up to Gwil, kiss him goodnight and thank him for a wonderful weekend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more fluff for you guys


	6. Chapter 6

Gwil stops at the point where the street meets the walkway to the front door. Rami is about halfway to the door when he notices Gwil isn’t beside him. He jerks his head towards the door, trying to get Gwil to come. Rami notices Gwil taking a deep breath so he turns to face him completely, “it will just take a minute.”

Gwil runs his fingers through his hair, “it’s getting more difficult.” He moves one foot forward.

Rami walks back to him, rubbing his arm, “is there nothing you can do?”

Gwil sighs, “no.” Gwil turns around once like he’s going to leave then rubs his face and faces Rami again, “every minute I spend with him, the more I like him.”

Rami bounces on his feet a little, trying to think. He really wants to see Joe for more than a minute. He doesn’t want to torture his friend though. “Maybe we’ll go in and he’ll be really annoying.” Rami makes a face not really believing that would happen.

Gwil huffs a laugh, “or he’ll be adorable with his adorable son. Or his son will be gone and he’ll just be sitting there being bloody gorgeous.”

Rami teases Gwil, “could you call him something else? Gorgeous is what Joe calls me.”

Gwil smiles and rolls his eyes, “let’s go give your boyfriend his phone back.” Gwil turns Rami by the shoulders and pushes him towards the door, making Rami laugh.

Rami laughs even harder when Joe answers the door with his face painted like a grey house cat. Joe holds the door open for them to come in. Joe grins at Gwil when he shakes his head at him, “it’s the only way pussy ends up on faces in this house.”

“JOE!” Ben scolds from his place on the couch. Ben scoffs and turns back to Henry sitting next to him.

Gwil walks up to the sofa, chuckling when he sees Ben and Henry also have their faces painted, “hello Mr. Lion, Mr. Cheetah.”

Henry waves at him, “Hi Mr Lee. The lion is dad’s favorite. I’m fast like a cheetah.”

Ben smiles, “they run at exactly the same speeds.” Gwil laughs along with Henry. 

Gwil looks over his shoulder to see Rami and Joe giggling with their heads together before Joe suddenly pulls Rami into the chair with him. Gwil half smiles at their affection. He looks back at Henry, “how’s your weekend been?”

Henry smiles up brightly, “we went to the zoo. Joe bought me a giant pretzel. We saw SO MANY animals.” Gwil laughs when Ben points to his painted face as Henry starts listing animals they saw. Henry notices and laughs, “now we are making dad cry.”

Rami laughs, “what? Why?”

Joe snuggles against Rami, “we were just about to start watching The Lion King. Can’t have enough animals today. Or ever.” Joe makes a goofy face at Henry. Henry sticks his tongue out at Joe in return.

Ben smiles, “I cry every time. It’s the cartoon version.”

Henry tugs on Gwil’s sleeve, “are you staying?”

Rami and Gwil look at each other. Rami isn’t going to ask Gwil, he has to want to on his own. Gwil shrugs and Rami smiles, “we’ll watch the movie with you.”

Ben pushes himself off the sofa, “hold on. If you’re going to stay, you need to come with me first.” Ben leads them to the bathroom he shares with Henry. He shuffles around in a drawer for a moment. He grabs a washcloth and wets it. He lowers the lid to the toilet and points to it so Rami sits down. Ben holds out his hand to him, offering a selection of temporary animal tattoos. Rami picks out a giraffe one that Ben puts on his cheek. Gwil sits down next and picks out a tiger tattoo. Ben carefully places the tattoo against Gwil’s cheek. Gwil’s eyes flick up to meet Ben’s. Ben licks his lips, gripping the washcloth tightly so he doesn’t brush a thumb over Gwil’s prominent cheekbone or cup his face to pull him into a kiss. Instead, Ben presses the cloth to his face for half a minute. He removes the paper backing to reveal a perfect tiger. Ben smiles at Gwil. He looks at Rami who looks down right giddy, as though he was reading Ben’s thoughts.

Gwil stands and looks in the mirror, “lovely. I should make it permanent. Hope it lasts for a really long time.”

Ben laughs, “oh, it might not make it through the movie. I got these at the dollar store. They are not quality.”

Henry giggles when the three of them come back down. Ben plops down next to him, immediately tickling him. Henry laughs loudly. 

There’s enough room for Gwil to squeeze in between Ben and the arm of the couch. They’d be nice and cozy. Gwil sits down on the opposite side of Henry instead. This ends up being convenient for snacking since Joe gives Henry one of the large bowls of popcorn, while he and Rami share the other. Gwil repeatedly knocks hands with Ben in the bowl. He hopes that Henry doesn’t know why he’s blushing every time it happens.

++++++++

Ben nervously washes off the kitchen counter for the third time. He doesn’t really know why he’s doing it since he’s starting to cook. He also doesn’t really know why he blurted out that Gwil should come over for an American holiday when neither of them are American. Ben and Henry weren’t celebrating anyways. They have with Joe’s family before but Joe got whisked away to California to have the Thanksgiving meal with Rami’s family. Gwil just mentioned he’d be at home alone and Ben said he should come over. Ben’s been anxious about every since. He’s never hung out with just Gwil on purpose. Of course Henry will be there, but no other adults. Ben’s never invited a man over since having Henry. It’s not even how Ben wants to be spending time with Gwil, but he has first date jitters anyways. Thankfully, Henry is blissfully unaware and coloring at the kitchen table. Ben gets out the various ingredients he needs and almost drops the noodles when the doorbell rings. Ben rolls his eyes when Henry helpfully tells him someone is at the door.

Ben has never wanted to kiss anyone more than he does when he opens the door to Gwil. The golden sunset is lighting Gwil perfectly. He looks like he should be in a magazine advertising fall. He has on a dark jumper under his coat and knitted scarf. He’s wearing his glasses and has obviously freshly trimmed his beard. Ben swallows hard. 

Gwil brightly smiles at Ben, “hello.”

Ben bites his lip, “that’s a nice jumper. Please come in.” Ben steps to the side to let Gwil in.

Gwil grins, “thanks. My mam sent it for my birthday. I brought you this.” He hands Ben what Ben assumes is wine.

Ben giggles when he sees the sparkling grape juice inside the paper bag, “Henry is going to love his. When is your birthday?” Ben starts walking with Gwil to the kitchen.

“Oh, it was Tuesday.”

Ben looks over at him, “what? We would have done something if we knew.”

Gwil waves him off, “it’s fine. It’s just another day.”

Ben walks up to Henry at the table and whispers to him. Henry shrieks excitedly. Ben laughs and turns to Gwil, “dinner won’t take very long.” Ben walks back to the stove, turning on the burner to start boiling the water.

Gwil sits at the counter, “what’s on the menu this evening?”

Henry looks up, “bacon noodles.”

Ben whispers to Gwil, “known as spaghetti carbonara to adults.” 

Gwil smiles, “I should have brought the red grape juice.”

Ben laughs, “we have some red in the fermented variety if you’d like.” Ben starts on the sauce.

“I’ll only have some if you do.” Gwil turns on the stool to look at Henry who is focusing intensely on the paper in front of him. Gwil smiles, “Henry, what are you doing back there?”

“NOTHING” Henry covers the paper.”

Gwil turns back to Ben, “very believable.” 

“DAD!”

“Yes, son?” Ben smiles then mouths “I’m right here” to Gwil.

Henry picks up one of his crayons, “how do you spell birthday?”

Ben smirks at Gwil, “shouldn’t your teacher have taught you that already?” Gwil rolls his eyes.

Ben laughs and walks over to Henry, “just teasing. Can you sound it out?” Ben sits down next to him, helping him through the spelling of the word. 

The water starts to boil so Gwil stands up and puts the noodles in. The oven timer goes off. Ben starts to stand up. 

“I’ve got it.” Gwil sees the oven mit on the counter. He slips it on and pulls garlic bread out. “Oh… the garlic bread has gone bad. No one should eat it. I’ll take care of it. I will just eat all of it so no one else has to.”

Ben laughs, “thank you for that sacrifice.”

Gwil starts reading the recipe that Ben has out on the counter and picks up where Ben left off before helping Henry. Ben thinks how domestic and sweet this is. He knows they eat with Joe all the time but that’s really like cooking with two kids to Ben most of the time. Henry finishes the card. Ben immediately loves it. He stands up and switches places with Gwil again so Henry can give him the card.

Henry holds it out to Gwil. There is a drawing on front that Ben assumes is Gwil with the class around him. Gwil is the entire length of the paper with the students all tiny at the bottom.

Gwil beams at Henry, “it’s lovely.”

Ben nods, “the proportions are excellent.” Gwil scratches his nose with his middle finger facing Ben. Ben cracks up as he finishes the rest of their meal. 

The meal feels intimate to Ben. They are all on one end of the table together, Henry sitting at the head of the table. Gwil just watches Henry with such attentiveness and fondness as he talks, likes it’s instinctual for him. Ben tries not to think the word parental.

After dinner, they watch some kid programs that Henry picks and chat. Henry ends up falling asleep. Ben carries him up to bed.

When Ben comes back down, Gwil has changed it to a movie, some old black and white one. Ben lays down on the sofa, yawning. Ben lifts his feet next to Gwil’s hip. Gwil smiles down at him as he puts his arm on the back of the couch. Ben is tempted to sit right next to Gwil, tuck himself under his arm. Ben tries to convince himself to just go for it as he drifts off to sleep. 

Ben slowly wakes back up. He hears that there is a movie playing still. He’s now facing the back of the couch so he can’t tell for sure but assumes its a different movie because it sounds like it has a lot of action. Sometime when Ben was asleep, he moved his legs to Gwil’s lap. Ben feels Gwil running his fingers up and down the seam of Ben’s jeans on his calf, other arm resting on Ben’s hip. Ben leg tingles below Gwil’s fingers. Ben takes a deep breath and pushes himself up and into Gwil’s lap, straddling him. Ben wraps his arms around Gwil’s shoulders.

Gwil immediately runs his hands up Ben’s back and buries his face in his neck, inhaling Ben’s scent as he holds him tight against him. Gwil lets out his breath, “I really, really want this but I can’t. It’s against the rules.”

Ben ruts against Gwil, “I won’t say anything.” He ducks his head to kiss Gwil’s neck. 

“Fuck.” Gwil grips Ben’s hips, “I want you so much.”

Ben smirks, resting his forehead against Gwils, moving his hips forward again, “I can tell.”

Gwil pushes Ben’s hips back, “I can’t get fired.”

“Oh.” Ben twists, falling back to sit on the couch. He bites his lip and nods, “okay.” Ben’s eyes fill with tears.

Gwil rests his forehead on Ben’s shoulder, “Ben.”

Ben sniffles, “No, I understand. I thought… well you were touching me and I thought maybe you changed your mind or the rule wouldn’t get you fired, just a stern talking to. Maybe we just needed permission. I hoped.”

Gwil puts his arm around Ben, pulling him against him. Ben leans against Gwil, resting his hand on Gwil’s knee. They sit there silently for a bit. Ben feels like he should be embarrassed but he also just feels so at peace nestled against Gwil.

Gwil squeezes Ben shoulder, “do you think Rami and Joe have gotten caught by Rami’s family yet?”

Ben laughs loudly, “Joe is so bloody loud. I have a child! I’m going to ban sex in this house. Make them go to yours. I don’t care if Joe owns this place.”

“Please don’t. The flat is so small. I’ll buy Henry ear plugs.” 

“GWIL!” Ben turns to look at Gwil in shock. Ben stands when he hears footsteps. 

Henry comes down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, “daddy?” He only calls Ben that when something is wrong.

Ben hurries over, kneeling on the stairs, “sweetheart, why are you awake?”

Henry hiccups, “I had a nightmare.”

Gwil is standing behind Ben, “I’ll go home.” He reaches forward to fluff Henry’s hair.

Henry leans against Ben, “I need water.” Ben stands and takes a step towards the kitchen.

Henry darts in front of him, “I want to get it.”

Ben blinks a few times, “I guess we aren’t scared anymore.”

Gwil puts his hand on Ben’s shoulder, “I’m still going to go.”

Ben turns to him, “good night.”

“Night Ben.” Gwil looks for Henry. When he sees Henry is still in the kitchen, he softly kisses Ben’s cheek, “I’m sorry about the rules.”

Ben pushes hair back from Gwil’s face, “yeah, me too.” Ben drops his hand.

Henry comes back holding three cookies. Ben turns to see this and starts laughing, “Henry, no!” This just earns a pout from Henry. Ben shakes his head, “You can have one.” 

Henry gives Gwil the two extra cookies, “Happy Birthday Mr Lee.” Henry runs up the stairs.

Ben watches him run off. He smiles at Gwil, “happy birthday.” He kisses Gwil’s cheek, winks, then also runs up the stairs.

Gwil sighs, bites one of the cookies, and opens the door to go home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about this development?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the change in rating

Henry starts trying to jump as they are walking down the terminal. He huffs, “I can’t see Nana.”

Ben tries not to laugh, “we have to get out of the terminal first. She can’t come past security. I promise she’s there.”

Henry makes a frustrated grunting noise. Gwil takes pity on him and lifts him onto his shoulders. Henry loves this and calls himself a giant. He makes a comment about hoping he’s this tall some day. Gwil smiles over at Ben. Ben grins back, deciding not to explain that’s probably not likely. 

They didn’t intend to fly home together over the winter break. Ben didn’t even notice Gwil on the flight at first. He was a few rows behind them. Ben was trying to get Henry situated but he was refusing to sit and was just calling out “Mr. Lee.” They exchanged waves and pleasantries at a distance. Henry kept talking back to him over the seats and the woman sitting on Ben’s other side offers to switch Gwil seats. 

Henry insisted on sitting between them but he fell asleep quickly which allowed Ben and Gwil to have plenty of time to talk. Ben apologized for jumping into Gwil’s lap. Gwil reassured Ben he really enjoyed it and said his own apology for not being more explicit about just how off limits Ben was to him. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence, Gwil suggested they watch a movie together on Henry’s screen. Ben doesn’t even remember what the movie was about because they just ended up chatting instead. 

Henry taps Gwil on the head when he sees his nana. Ben peers around some people and sees his mum, Angela, standing just past the glass doors, holding an over sized stuffed cheetah. Ben smiles at Gwil, holding the door open for them. His mum pulls Ben into a hug over Henry, who is giving her waist a death grip hug. 

Angela looks over Ben’s shoulder at Gwil. She half whispers to Ben, “did you pick up a man on the plane?” 

Ben rolls his eyes but smiles when he hears Gwil laughing behind him, clearly having heard her, “yes, mum. Luckily there was a minister on the plane as well. This is your son in law now.” His mom slaps his shoulder. Ben steps away from his mom. Gwil steps up and extends his hand.

“Lovely to meet you, I’m Gwil. I’m Henry’s teacher. Family Christmas is at my brother’s house here in London. We all just happened to be on the same flight.”

Ben nods, “yeah, this is Mr. Lee that Henry has told you about. He actually lives with Joe’s boyfriend.”

Angela’s eyes wide, “the handsome one from the video call?” Rami was over one weekend morning when Ben’s parents called. Joe made sure to drag Rami in front of the screen to show him off.

Ben chuckles, “yes, also known as Rami.” 

Gwil shrugs at Ben, “he is handsome.”

Angela reaches out to get Gwil’s attention, resting her hand on his arm for a moment, “you’ll have to come over for dinner this week. I’d love to get to know Henry’s teacher. I feel like I’m missing out on so much.” She directs some guilt inducing side eye at Ben.

Ben smiles over at Gwil, “please let us know a night that works well for you.”

Gwil is about to respond, but suddenly gets half tackled by a man even taller than him, so just a weird noise escapes. Gwil falls to his knees laughing. Henry rushes over to make sure Gwil is alright and somewhat unnecessarily helps him stand back up.

The man laughs and pulls Gwil into a real hug, clapping him on the shoulder, “did you steal a kid? I know you’ve always wanted them. I’ll give you one of mine.”

Gwil laughs, “These are my friends, Henry and Ben. Plus, Ben’s mam Angela who I just met. Henry is in my class. This is my brother Geraint.” 

Geraint shakes Angela’s hand, gives Henry a fist bump, then smiles wide as he takes Ben’s hand, “hey Ben. I’ve got a house full of people waiting for him, but feel free to come by. All of you.” 

Ben nods, “thank you.” 

They all say goodbye after they collect their luggage. 

Geraint looks over his shoulder to make sure they are far enough away then smirks at Gwil, “you know I’m straight.”

Gwil rolls his eyes just imagining what’s coming, “yeah, I used to listen in on your phone calls.

Geraint swats him in the chest, “bastard. Like I said, I’m straight but that is one hot man. Kind of makes me wonder if I am fully straight.”

Gwil takes a deep breath, “yeah, yeah. It’s not a problem at all.”

Geraint grins, “have you fucked him yet?”

“No,” Gwil replies grumpily.

Geraint snickers, “but you’ve thought about it.”

Gwil needs to change the subject, “where are the kids?”

Geraint laughs loudly and throws his arm over Gwil’s shoulders, “you’re thinking about it right now!”

++++++++

Ben walks into the kitchen to help his mum plate the pudding. Gwil came over for dinner the second night they were there. Ben’s brother isn’t home yet and his dad is on a work trip. Ben is thankful there aren’t more people to add in because as soon as the door closes behind him, his mom turns and smiles.

“Can you marry him?”

Ben sighs wistfully, “I can’t even date him. It’s not allowed.”

Angela grabs the small plates from the cabinet, “yes, but look at him. And he’s so good with Henry.”

Ben leans against the counter, “I know both of those things. Believe me.”

“The way he looks at you.” Angela shakes her head, “I can put Henry to sleep or babysit him if you want to have some alone time.” Ben scratches the back of his head. His mom gave him a knowing smile, “school is so far away.” She smirks. “I have mistletoe in the closet.”

Ben bites his lip, “I can do it on my own without a plastic plant.”

His mom smiles wide, “do it soon. I want some more grandchildren.” 

Ben grabs his coat to walk Gwil out to his car, or technically his brother’s. Ben smiles when he sees the snow falling down. There’s barely a dusting right now. They should get enough by morning that Henry can go out and play in the morning. 

Gwil pauses by the driver’s side door and turns to Ben, “thanks for having me over. Tell you mam thanks again from me. She’s a wonderful cook.”

Ben smiles, “I will. Her cooking is one of the things I’m most excited about being home for.”

“Hmm I’m excited for the beer.” Gwil smiles down at Ben when he laughs loudly. Gwil pulls his hands from his coat pockets, starting to lift his arms to hug Ben, but hesitates.

Ben notices and wraps his arms around Gwil’s waist, nuzzling against his shoulder.

Gwil holds him tight, resting his head on top of Ben’s.

Ben is content to spend the rest of the night here. Gwil’s warm enough, he barely notices the winter air. 

Gwil wants to fall asleep with Ben in his arms. He’s thought about it plenty of times. He’s imagined what it could be like. He’s usually hugging Ben from behind in his daydreams, spooning as they drift off to sleep. Gwil presses a kiss to Ben’s temple, just like he does his imagination. Ben hums in response. Gwil leans his head down a bit to kiss Ben’s cheek.

Ben pulls back, looking up, “Gwil, what are you doing?”

Gwil loosens his arms around Ben, “sorry.”

Ben closes his eyes, “don’t be sorry.” He looks up at Gwil softly, “just… I want you to much for that.”

Gwil bites the inside of his lip, “I really, really like you.”

“Yeah.” Ben thinks about what his mum said. He moves his hands to the back of Gwil’s neck and leans against him. Gwil pulls them back, leaning them both against the car. 

Gwil cups Ben’s face with one hand, “there’s snow in your eyelashes.”

Ben blushes under Gwil’s gaze, “it’s in your hair. Or you’ve got terrible dandruff.”

“It’s dandruff.” Gwil laughs lightly, “do you want me less now?” Ben shakes his head. Gwil rests his forehead against Ben’s. Ben slightly tilts his head, pushing up a bit, his lips halfway to Gwil’s. Gwil moves his hand to the back of Ben’s head, guiding him in the rest of the way. 

Their lips touch so softly, Gwil can hardly believe it’s happening. Ben pulls back slowly, waiting a beat before tilting his head more and going back in. 

Their mouths move slowly against each other. Ben holds Gwil’s face against his, not wanting the moment to end, but finds himself smiling to hard that it’s difficult to continue. Ben lowers himself to stand flat on his feet again.

Gwil beams down at Ben, “that was lovely. Better than I imagined.”

Ben licks his lips, “there’s less chance of people finding out and telling the school here. We’re on a different continent.” Ben bites his lip and raises his brows at Gwil.

Gwil blushes and lets go of Ben, “great point.” He opens the door to the backseat. Ben winks at him and hurries in, Gwil following after. Ben straddles Gwil and Gwil runs his hands up Ben’s back, pulling him in to kiss him again. 

Their kisses are rougher now, needier. Ben rubs his hands over Gwil’s chest and up into his hair as he licks into his mouth. Gwil groans, allowing Ben’s tongue to move against his. 

Gwil moves his hands to Ben’s front, slightly pushing him back so he can slide his coat off. He then leans forward as Ben helps him out of his coat. Ben slips his hands under Gwil’s jumper, pulling it off as well. Ben wants to take his undershirt off as well but thinks it’s too cold for that. Ben reaches over his shoulder and pulls his jumper off next. He adds it to the pile of clothing next to them. Gwil pulls Ben back in to kiss him, biting at his lower lip as they pull apart again. 

Ben grinds his hips against Gwil’s. Gwil moves his mouth, kissing along Ben’s jaw, working his way to Ben’s neck. 

Ben moans as Gwil sucks below his ear, “oh Gwil.”

Gwil smiles against Ben’s neck before kissing his way down to his collarbone. Ben ruts against him again. This time Gwil thrusts up as well.

Ben’s head falls back as they grind against each other, both feeling the other’s growing erections. Gwil kisses Ben’s Adam’s apple. 

Ben moans loudly as Gwil grips at his ass, “please tell me you have a condom and lube.”

Gwil groans, “no. I didn’t think I’d get this lucky ever. Especially tonight.”

Ben lifts his head, stopping Gwil’s frustrated noises with his lips. They continue to make out and move against each other. Ben laughs when they both try to undo the other’s trousers at the same time. 

Gwil kisses Ben softly, “let me.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Ben as he unzips his pants. Ben lifts his hips so Gwil can pulls his pants down just enough to free his cock. Gwil surprises Ben when he also undoes his own jeans and pulls his cock out as well. 

Gwil’s eyes are dark as he looks directly into Ben’s. Ben watches as Gwil slowly sucks on each of his fingers, wetting them before he takes both their cocks in his hand. 

Ben moans loudly watching Gwil pump them together. Ben holds onto the back of Gwil’s neck as he thrusts up into this hand. Gwil slowly increases his pace.

Gwil puts one hand under Ben’s shirt, pushing it up so he can kiss Ben’s chest. 

Ben’s head falls back again as Gwil flattens his tongue against his nipple. Gwil rubs his thumb over the head of Ben’s cock. 

“More” Ben moans.

Gwil kisses Ben, “you want my mouth.”

Ben shakes his head, “no. Just faster. Wanna come with you.”

Gwil smirks, “I can do that.” Gwil pumps faster, kissing Ben’s neck. He breathes in Ben’s ear, “this is how fast I go thinking about you. How good you’ll feel around me.”

“Gwil!” Ben breath hitches as he comes overs Gwil’s hand. Gwil watches Ben’s face relax as he continues to come. Gwil pumps the rest out of Ben before coming himself.

Ben falls forward against Gwil’s shoulder, “fuck. That was a damn good handjob.”

Gwil chuckles and kisses his cheek, “definitely better with two people.”

Ben blushes, “you think about me?”

Gwil kisses him softly, “I try not to. That doesn’t really work out though”

Ben can’t help smiling, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about you.”

Gwil grins, “pervert.”

Ben scoffs, “you like it.”

Gwil nods, “very much so.” He leans in to kiss Ben again. “Would you be able to come with me to a New Year’s Eve party? Would you want to?”

Ben bites his lip, “like as…”

Gwil smiles, “would you like to be my date New Year’s Eve?”

Ben nods enthusiastically, “I’d love that.”

Gwil kisses Ben deeply. Ben shivers as Gwil runs his fingers down his spine. Gwil pulls back and kisses Ben’s nose, “let’s get you inside. Can’t have you freezing before our date.”

Ben’s cheeks hurt his smile is so big, “I won’t miss it.”

Gwil looks down at their laps, pulling off his shirt to clean them up a bit. They redress and get out of the back seat. Ben starts to walk back to the door. Gwil grabs his hand and pulls him back in, kissing him one more time.

Gwil pulls back from Ben’s lips, “night, love.”

Ben blushes, “night Gwil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!!!! and a little bit more
> 
> Pretend that everyone was in parts of London for this. I’m pretty sure Ben’s parents are really too far for this to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry is sitting on the twin bed that used to be Ben’s growing up, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and pouting, “why can’t I come?”

Ben pulls on the third jumper he’s tried on tonight and sits on the bed, “you aren’t of legal drinking age yet.” He tries tickling Henry’s side. He smiles for a moment forgetting he’s mad before going back to pouting.

He grumbles, “Mr. Lee is my friend too.”

His mum speaks from the doorway, “but Henry, I have big plans for us tonight. We won’t even tell your dad what they are.”

Henry’s eyes light up and he scrambles off the bed. He looks up at Ben, “our party is going to be better.”

Ben smiled, watching him run out of the room, “what are your party plans?”

Angela shrugs, “I’ll come up with something. Should I expect you back tonight? Perhaps in the morning?”

Ben turns bright red, “I don’t know.”

She bites her lip, obviously trying not to smile, “you spent a long time outside with him the other night.” Ben’s eyes get huge. He didn’t realize she heard him come back in. His mom laughs and starts to go downstairs after Henry. She calls back to Ben, “we’ll see you in the morning.”

Ben hears the doorbell. Gwil is here exactly when he said he would be. Ben takes a deep breath and goes downstairs.

++++++++

Ben refills his drink in the kitchen. He takes a sip to check if the mixture is good. He smiles around the lip of his glass watching Gwil animatedly chatting with his friend who’s hosting the party. Gwil glances in Ben’s direction, pausing his story for a moment to smile at Ben. His friend Luke laughs and slaps Gwil on the chest, regaining Gwil’s attention. Ben notices Gwil blushing as Luke whispers something to him when he walks back to them. 

As soon as Ben is close enough, Gwil reaches out and puts his arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him in against him. Ben smiles into Gwil’s shoulder. He’s a grown man, a father, he shouldn’t be this flustered about Gwil putting his arm around him. That doesn’t stop Ben’s cheeks from turning red though. 

Two chairs open up and Luke gestures to them for Ben and Gwil to sit. Instead, Gwil sits down, grabbing Ben’s hips as he does and pulls him onto his lap. Luke shakes his head and sits down in the other chair. 

Gwil wraps his arms around Ben’s waist, resting his chin on Ben’s shoulder, as they talk to Luke and other friends of Gwil’s. 

Almost everyone is starting to get really cheerful as they drink more. Ben can’t stop smiling, but it’s not from any liquid intoxication. He feels happy in a way he hasn’t in a long time, possibly ever, sitting here in Gwil’s arms. He smiles wider when he feels Gwil kiss his cheek. 

Gwil rubs his nose against the shell of Ben’s ear, “is that okay?”

Ben chuckles, “did you forget the car already?”

Gwil moans a bit remembering the car, “never. But still, I want to make sure you’re good with what’s happening.”

“I’m very good with it. Bring on the affection.” He turns to whisper in Gwil’s ear, “though I’d like your lips other places.”

Gwil’s eyes get dark and widen, “really?”

Ben smirks, “like my lips, Gwil. Calm down.” He winks before facing forward. Gwil is slowly moving one of his hands up and down the top of Ben’s thigh. It’s clouding all of Ben’s thoughts from anything other than Gwil being inside him. Ben doesn’t know how it could happen in a house full of people, but Ben wants to get fucked. Now.

He has noticed a slight hardness under him that wasn’t there when Gwil pulled Ben into his lap. It’s not noticeable to anyone other than Gwil, but Ben starts to slowly roll his hips in Gwil’s lap. The music has gotten louder, allowing Gwil to moan quietly in Ben’s ear without anyone else hearing.

Ben turns his head to whisper to Gwil, “do you have a condom?”

Gwil nods subtly, “and lube.”

Ben holds Gwil’s cheek, guiding him into a kiss, “I want you. As soon as that can happen.”

Gwil pats Ben’s hip, “up.”

Gwil pushes open the bathroom door for Ben. Ben grabs the front of Gwil’s jumper and pulls him in. Gwil manages to pull the bathroom door shut and lock it before Ben quickly pushes him against the wall. 

Ben stands between Gwil’s legs and lifts the jumper over Gwil’s head. He leans into to kiss Gwil as he works on the buttons of Gwil’s shirt. He slides the shirt off of Gwil’s shoulders and ducks his head to kiss at Gwil’s chest as he undoes Gwil’s trousers. 

Gwil cards his hand through Ben’s hair as Ben kisses from his chest to his neck. Gwil moves his other hand from Ben’s hip to under his jumper. Ben pulls back for a moment so Gwil can finish taking his jumper off. Gwil pulls him back in by the waist of his jeans. Ben kisses Gwil roughly, immediately licking into his mouth. Gwil undoes Ben’s jeans and hooks his thumbs into the band of Ben’s boxer briefs, pushing them both down swiftly. 

Gwil kisses Ben’s neck before moving to stand behind him. Gwil wraps his arms around Ben’s chest as he sucks at his neck. Gwil kisses down the side of Ben’s neck, around to the back, and kisses down Ben’s spine. Gwil pushes Ben’s shoulders forward so Ben is leaning against the wall. Gwil kisses the dimples at the small of Ben’s back as he gets on his knees. Gwil massages Ben’s ass, separating the cheeks so he can press his mouth against him. 

Ben moans loudly, curling his hands into fists as Gwil presses his tongue to his hole. Ben pushes his hips back when Gwil takes his mouth away, wanting more. Gwil chuckles as he reaches down for his trousers, fishing lube and a condom from his wallet. Gwil puts one of the packets and condom on the sink. He returns his mouth to Ben, sucking and kissing at his hole as he puts lube on his finger. 

“Oh Gwil” Ben cries out as Gwil slides two fingers in. Ben rests his head against the wall, panting as Gwil starts to curl his fingers in Ben. Ben slides his hands up and down the wall as Gwil relentlessly pumps and curls his fingers into Ben, licking around them as he goes. Ben starts fucking himself on Gwil’s fingers when he inserts a third. Gwil smiles, pressing a kiss to Ben’s back. 

Ben moans loudly, making Gwil glad the bathroom is upstairs. “Fuck me. Fuck me, now.” 

“Yes, dear.” Gwil pushes his boxers down with the hand not pumping into Ben. He reaches back for the condom. He carefully rips the packaging open with his teeth, rolling it on with one hand so he doesn’t have to pull the other from Ben. He wants as little of a break in Ben’s pleasure as he can. Gwil finally removes his fingers to stand. 

Ben’s whimper at the loss of Gwil’s hand quickly turns into a moan as Gwil slides into him.

Ben bites his lip as Gwil bottoms out. He huffs, “fuck I feel full.” 

Gwil leans forward, turning Ben’s head to kiss him. Gwil wraps an arm around the front of Ben’s waist before he slowly moves them in front of the sink. 

Gwil kisses Ben’s neck, looking at Ben’s facial expression as he slowly pulls his hips back and thrusts in again just as slowly, “look at you.”

Ben makes eye contact with Gwil in the mirror, watching Gwil’s eyelids flutter as he slowly pushes forward again. Ben moans slowly as Gwil hits a good spot.

Gwil nips at Ben’s ear, “look at your face, look how good you look when I hit just the right” Gwil thrust deep, “spot.” Gwil gives Ben a few slow, deep thrusts, relishing in how Ben feels around him, how beautiful Ben looks.

“Fuck” Ben moans again, “faster. You feel so good.”

Gwil moves a hand up Ben’s chest to his neck, turning Ben’s head so he’s looking forward at himself. Gwil kisses Ben’s neck, “are you going to good and watch yourself?”

“Uh huh.” Ben nods, biting his lip.

Gwil kisses Ben’s cheek, “I want to watch you watch yourself when you come.”

“Yeah.” Ben licks his lips, “watch me come. Make me come please.”

Gwil grabs onto Ben’s hips tightly as he starts to fuck him faster, their skin slapping together loudly. Gwil wonders for a second if they are too loud. Everyone has to know they’re fucking. Gwil thinks how everyone is going to know Ben is his, how Ben is up here getting wrecked by him. Gwil kisses Ben’s neck before fucking into him even faster. Ben moves a hand to the back of Gwil’s neck, steadying himself against the sink with the other. Ben’s moans are coming out broken, unable to form real words other than the occasional “Gwil.”

Gwil feels Ben starting to clench around him. He kisses his shoulder, “do you need more? Want me to touch you?” Gwil slightly slows down so Ben can answer.

Ben shakes his head, “no, not yet. Just keep going. Feels perfect.”

Gwil nuzzles against Ben’s neck, “you’re so fucking warm.” He looks up at Ben in the mirror. Ben is watching himself get fucked just like Gwil said he wanted to see. Gwil smiles, “you’re going to look so good when you come on my cock.” Gwil picks up the pace again.

Ben’s head falls forward, “god Gwil.”

Gwil puts his hand under Ben’s chin to have him look in the mirror again. Gwil wraps his other hand around Ben’s cock, stroking him quickly. After a couple of minutes, Ben spills into the sink with another cry of Gwil’s name.

Ben starts to move his hips against Gwil’s a few moments after he comes, clenching around him. Ben looks at Gwil in the mirror. He licks over his lips, “come in me, Gwil. Come for me.”

“Ohhhh.” Gwil comes hard as he slows his hips.

Ben falls forward but Gwil pulls him back to his chest. Ben turns his head and they kiss slowly as Gwil slides out of Ben.

Ben turns around so they can kiss better as they start to make out, tightly holding each other.

Ben lets go to Gwil, reaching between them to take the condom off Gwil, tossing it in the bin. 

Gwil kisses Ben softly, resting their foreheads together, “you’re amazing.”

Ben smiles, “Fuck Gwil… I was not expecting that from you.”

Gwil frowns, “is that alright?”

“It was fantastic.” Ben kisses him, “it was… fucking hell.” Ben shakes his head. “It was amazing.”

Gwil smiles, “thanks.” He kisses Ben again, “I thought so too. We should go.”

Ben blushes, “your friends have to know what we’ve been doing. This isn’t the impression I was hoping to make.”

Gwil chuckles, kissing Ben’s forehead, “oh, definitely. Music isn’t that loud. We have about 30 minutes till midnight. I want to start my year kissing you.”

  
  


++++++++

  
  


Gwil smiles over Henry at Ben. Henry has been trying to get situated to sleep in a comfortable position on their flight home. Ben is currently holding his stuffed cheetah while Gwil holds the pillow. Ben laughs when Henry bounces on the folded up blanket to see if it’s squishy enough for him. Henry folds it over one more time and sits down. He holds his hands out to Gwil.

“Can I have my pillow dad?” Henry laughs, “oops. Gwil.”

Gwil’s eyes immediate move to Ben, who has a blank expression on his face. Gwil swallows hard and hands Henry the pillow. 

Ben sits silently looking out the window until Henry falls asleep. Ben wants to yell at himself. How did he not think of how things could affect Henry before he even just kissed Gwil?

Ben looks at his shoulder when he feels a hand suddenly on it. Gwil is looking at him softly. 

Gwil squeezes Ben’s shoulder, trying to reassure him, “it happens all the time at school. Lots of kids do it.”

“Yeah.” Ben looks back out the window. He wants to ask Gwil if he’s had sex with the other parents. Are the other parents whose kids mistakenly call him dad falling hard for him?

Gwil pulls his hand back, “some kid does it about once a day.”

Ben looks back at him, “how often does Henry do it?”

Gwil hesitates slightly, “I don’t know.” This definitely isn’t the first time Henry has called him dad. It is the first time outside of the classroom.

Ben raises an eyebrow, “more than other kids?”

“A bit.”

Ben closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, “I really like you. I like you too much actually. But New Years isn’t going to happen again.”

“Ben” Gwil reaches out and takes Ben’s hand, “maybe I can talk to the principal. Explain I have feelings for you. Say we met before I had Henry as a student.”

They both watch as Henry stirs between them.

Ben takes his hand back, “No. It’s not a good idea.”

Gwil puts his hands in his lap, looking forward. His eyes fill with tears. He hasn’t asked Ben yet, but he thought they would have a chance to talk on the flight. Gwil wanted to ask Ben to be with him, be his boyfriend. They could try and work out how to avoid being together and Gwil not losing his job. Instead the exact opposite is happening. Gwil feels like he’s getting publicly dumped by someone he hadn’t even really gotten to be with. “Yeah,” his voice breaks, “alright.”

Ben looks at Gwil, his own tears forming as he sees a tear fall down Gwil’s cheek, “I’m sorry. I really am.”

Gwil sniffles, “I know. I get it.” Gwil doesn’t really know if that’s completely true but doesn’t want to hurt Ben.

Ben reaches over and picks Gwil’s hand off of the arm rest. He brings it to his lips, lightly kissing it.

Gwil looks over and gives Ben a sad smile. 

Ben holds Gwil’s hand until Henry wakes up. He doesn’t want to let go, but thinks it’s for the best.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the middle part of this is what I've been looking forward to since I started writing it  
> I hope everyone likes it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably wait a bit to post this, but I also don’t really care. Happy Sunday.

“Well? You don’t have any comments?” Ben looks expectantly at Joe.

Joe doesn’t really know what to say as he chews on this bottom lip. Ben had asked Joe not to interrupt while he told him about how his trip home was. Joe really wasn’t expecting that much information in such a short amount of time. Joe scrunches up his face, “so let me get this straight, Gwil met your mom, who loves him. He jacked you off in the car. Fucked you senseless in a bathroom. But yet, now there’s nothing going on between you two?” Joe lets out a large breath, “did I miss something?”

Ben stares at the kitchen counter where he’s sitting across from Joe. He rubs his finger on a spot he’s not sure is dirt or just part of the marble, “Henry called him dad.”

Joe shrugs, “he’s called me that. What’s the problem?” 

Ben looks up at Joe, his voice sounds sad, “you and I aren’t going to break up. You aren’t going you leave him with just one parent again. And we’d still have to be sneaking around. Henry would catch on and I’d either have to lie to Henry, and I refuse to do that, or ask Henry to lie himself. Which again, I would never do. There’s too many factors against it. I didn’t think it through. I thought with my” Ben gestures to his crotch, “not my head.”

Joe laughs a little, “I think your heart had a little bit of a say too.”

Ben combs his hand through his hair, “my heart thought a little too late. Henry should have been my first thought the entire time.”

Joe wants to tell Ben his heart clearly likes Gwil. He tries something else instead, “you don’t know that you and Gwil would break up. That guy screams long term relationship.” Joe thinks for a minute, “that just leaves the sneaking around and lying bit.”

Ben responds dryly, “well then. It’s so simple.”

Joe chuckles, “very.”

Ben puts his head on the kitchen counter, “he’s a really good kisser.”

Joe smiles, “so is Rami.”

Ben glares up at him, “really?”

“Well, I needed to change the subject to something that wouldn’t make you sad.” Joe grins, “do you want to hear how good Rami is at other things?”

Ben frowns, “no. Not at all.” Ben suddenly remembers something Henry told his mum, “actually I do want to talk about you and Rami. I need you to be quieter or go to Rami’s. Henry told my mum that an owl lived in our attic.” Ben glares at Joe.

Joe’s eyes get huge, “oh fuck. Yeah… we’ll keep it down. Or go to Rami’s. Shit Ben. I’m sorry.”

“Just please don’t let it happen again. I don’t want to tell Henry what’s actually happening. I’m not ready to give him the sex talk yet.”

“It won’t. Promise.” Joe smiles, “I saw a flyer for a present for Henry back in LA. Maybe it’s still available.”

Ben doesn’t trust the look on Joe’s face, “what is it?”

“A real life cheetah.” Joe looks into the backyard, “you think we have enough space?”

Ben scoffs, “no! NO. No. No. No. For so many reasons.”

Joe laughs, glad he distracted Ben enough to stop thinking about Gwil at least momentarily.

++++++++

Joe pushes the shopping cart through the grocery store with Henry walking alongside him, holding onto the cart handle. He’s trying to keep Henry out of the house as long as possible because Ben has a cold. He figures Henry and he might already have it, but wants to give Ben a chance to sleep it off without having to worry about parenting. Joe also feels like he can see germs in the air every time Ben coughs.

It’s harder to keep a kid entertained in January though. There’s not enough snow to play in. They went to breakfast which gave Joe an excuse to get smiley face pancakes just like Henry did. There was a movie that Henry wants to see later so they are just wasting time running errands. Joe might also buy some candy to sneak into the theater. 

Joe notices chocolate from the pancakes on Henry’s mouth. He licks his thumb to clean it off. Henry ducks away from him. This leads to Joe chasing him down the aisle. Henry is a giggling mess when Joe catches him. Joe loves making Henry laugh so he licks the side of his face instead. Henry shrieks. A lady turns to look at them. Joe just smiles at her and continues to attack Henry. Henry giggles and pushes Joe’s face away.

Joe laughs, “but you have chocolate on your face.”

Henry giggles, “I’m saving it for later.”

Joe laughs louder, “so you don’t want to buy candy for the movie?”

“NO!” Henry cries out and then cleans off his mouth. Joe leads him back to their cart.

They round a corner and Henry runs forward. Joe is about to run after when he realizes what happened. He watches as Henry runs straight for Gwil’s legs, wrapping his arms around them. Joe immediately understands why Ben broke it off. Henry isn’t a huggy kid other than with Ben. He only occasionally hugs Joe. Though Joe and he usually rough house and act goofy together instead. Henry is really attached to Gwil.

Gwil laughs and pats Henry’s head, “hello, Henry.” Gwil looks up at Joe and nods, “Joe.” Joe gives him a polite smile. Henry is still hugging his legs, smiling up at him.

Gwil smiles down, “how are you?”

Henry takes a step back towards Joe, “good. We are staying out of the house because dad is sick.”

“Oh.” Gwil looks up at Joe very concerned.

Joe fishes his earbuds and phone out of his pocket. He scoops up Henry and puts him in the cart, “here kid. Listen to some music.” Once Henry is situated and playing a game on Joe’s phone, Joe turns to point at Gwil.

Gwil looks taken aback, “what?” He’s surprised at the upset look on Joe’s face.

“No! You don’t get to do that.”

Gwil holds his hands up, “he’s my friend. I don’t want him to be sick.”

“You had boyfriend face.”

Gwil drops his hands, “what’s boyfriend face?”

Joe huffs, “you had the concerned look of a boyfriend. LIke you were mentally adding chicken soup and some sort of beverage with electrolytes to your grocery list.”

Gwil tries to keep his face impassive. He had wondered if he should take something to Ben. He misses talking to him as well. “Does he need anything?” 

Joe looks to make sure Henry isn’t paying attention, “I promise I will get him anything he needs. Just teach his son.”

Gwil frowns, “I want to be friends with him. I know that’s all it can be now.”

“He…” Joe doesn’t want to speak for Ben too much, “he needs more time for that to happen.” He wants to tell Gwil that Ben cares for him, he’s just scared for more to happen between them.

Gwil nods. He tells himself not to cry in a grocery store. “Would you pass along I hope he feels better soon?”

Joe nods, “yes, I will. I’ll tell him you want to be friends too. If you want.”

“Thanks.” Gwil walks to the cart where Henry is still sitting and holds up his hand for a high five, “have a good weekend.”

Henry stands in the cart and hugs Gwil, “Bye Mr. Lee.”

++++++++

Ben paces the small amount of hallway between Gwil’s classroom and the one next to it. Why do kindergarteners need to have parent teacher conferences for every kid. Just call in the parents who kids need help. That probably wouldn’t really be fair to those kids though. Ben takes a deep breath and walks into the classroom.

His next breath hitches when he sees Gwil stand. Gwil is wearing a bright red jumper. It’s not a color Ben would have thought Gwil would wear, but he looks incredible in it. 

Gwil smiles hesitantly, “hi Ben.” He gestures to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

Ben smiles back, walking to sit down, “Gwil. How’ve you been?”

Gwil sits, “well, and yourself?” Gwil hasn’t really been well. He’s been missing Ben like crazy. He runs to and from school everyday to try and clear his thoughts of Ben.

Ben wants to say so many things. Fucking lonely. Horny. Heartbroken. “I’ve been well as well.” Ben makes a face at what actually came out.

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“What?” Ben wonders if his face is giving him away. He should have brought Joe along with him.

Gwil half smiles, “I ran into Joe at the store. You were sick. I assume he told you.”

Ben waves him off, “oh that. That was barely 24 hours. Nothing really. I think it was more Joe freaking out and not wanting to get sick himself.”

Gwil holds his hands together on the desk. He wants to reach out to Ben. If Ben puts his hands on the desk, Gwil isn’t sure if he can resist holding them. “I’m glad it was short.”

Ben feels himself blush, “thanks.” He sits on his hands so he isn’t tempted to grab Gwil’s. He watches Gwil’s hands until Gwil speaks again. He barely hears it though.

“I miss you.”

Ben looks up at Gwil’s eyes, “I can’t...Gwil.” Ben bites his lip, “I…”

Gwil is looking Ben softy, “I really” Gwil can feel the words he’s wanted to tell Ben for a while threatening to spill out.

Ben cuts him off, “don’t. Please.”

Gwil coughs, “I really enjoy having Henry in class.” This statement is just as true as what Gwil wanted to say.

Ben feels a little overwhelmed. He thinks Gwil was about to tell him how he feels about him. Ben knows he would immediately say the words back. Ben just nods for a moment instead, “He really enjoys school. More than I was expecting. He just wants to learn, almost all the time. I think that’s because of you, so thank you.”

Gwil smiles, “that really means a lot to me. That’s why I wanted to teach. Pass on a love of learning. So thank you.” 

Ben scratches the back of his head, “are there any issues with him?”

Gwil tries to think, “he wants to answer all the questions.”

Ben smiles, “I’ll tell him to take turns.”

“No, it’s fine.” Gwil smiles, “it’s not really an issue. Just thought I should say something.”

Ben looks at his lap. He doesn’t trust himself to stay here much longer without telling Gwil how he feels about him. Ben still doesn’t think it’s in Henry’s best interest though, “I should get back to him then.”

Gwil starts to stand to walk with him to the door like he usually does with parents. Gwil doesn’t think it’s a good idea with Ben though. He smiles, “bye Ben. Have a good evening.”

Ben gives him a small wave, “you too, Mr. Lee.” 

Gwil doesn’t know what he wants to do more, curl up under his desk and cry or chase after Ben to kiss him and tell him how he feels. He doesn’t think Ben wants the second. He settles for burying his face in his hands till the next parent comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing part of this and while editing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben bites his lip, looking Gwil up and down as he holds the door to his apartment open.

Gwil calls out, “Rami? You still at Joe’s?”

Ben looks around, “I like your place.”

Gwil nods, “yeah, it’s fine.” He holds onto Ben’s hips, walking him backwards towards the wall. Gwil smiles down at him. Ben licks his lips and looks up at him invitingly. Gwil places a hand on his neck, using his thumb to push Ben’s chin up. Ben grabs onto the back of Gwil’s neck, pulling him the rest of the way to his lips.

Gwil readily licks into Ben’s mouth. Ben moans when Gwil’s fingers work their way under his shirt, squeezing at his side. Gwil pushes Ben’s shirt up, having to break their kissing to get it off. Gwil kisses down Ben’s neck, with Ben tilting his head back for Gwil has better access. Gwil works his way to Ben’s chest.

Ben moves his hand to cup the back of Gwil’s head but hits his own chest instead. Ben looks down and sees nothing but his chest and pushed down bed covers in his dark room. 

Ben groans and turns to look at his clock. 5 am. Fuck. Ben remembers what day it is. He pushes himself out of bed so he doesn’t risk returning to that dream. It’s too painful that it’s not real.

Joe wants to sprint down the stairs he’s so excited but he doesn’t want to wake everyone else up. He can’t wait to go pick up Rami for their romantic Valentine’s weekend plans. He figures he’ll probably get pulled over for speeding on the way to the hotel. 

Joe stops in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. Ben is already sitting at the kitchen counter staring at a can of Coke Zero.

Joe slowly walks around the counter, taking a good look at Ben. “Why are you awake?”

Ben looks up at him surprised, as though he didn’t hear Joe walk in, “couldn’t sleep. Henry signed me up to come help with the Valentine’s party at school.” Ben sadly looks back at his drink.

“Oh fuck.” Joe pushes himself up on the counter. He notices Ben’s eyes look red. He hopes its from the early hour and not because he’s been crying. Based on how he’s chewing on his lip, Joe guesses it’s from crying.

Ben sighs, “yeah.”

Joe worries on his own bottom lip for a moment, “I’m guessing it wouldn’t be helpful to point out you get to spend the holiday with the person you love?”

Ben plays with the tab on the top of the can, “yeah. Henry.”

Joe rolls his eyes, “Ben.”

“Joe.” Ben’s reply comes out like a plea.

Joe scratches at his stubble, “just like sneak around with him.”

Ben rubs his face, “have you heard Henry talk about how good of a teacher his is? I can’t put that at risk for either of them. If Gwil got fired because of me, I could never forgive myself. And what if it doesn’t work out. Then I’m just hurting Henry and Gwil and myself.”

Joe takes a deep breath, puffing up his cheeks before letting it out, “damn.”

Ben moves just his eyes to look at Joe, “what?”

Joe shakes his head, “nothing.”

Ben scoffs, “what?”

Joe looks at Ben softly, “I was just teasing about you loving him. But you do, don’t you?”

Ben’s lip quivers, “I think I hear Henry upstairs.” Ben gets up from his stool and turns to the stairs for a second before turning back to Joe, “I hope you and Rami have a great time.”

Joe grins, “I’ve got just a barrel of lube in my suitcase.”

Ben eyes get huge, “don’t hurt each other.”

Joe wiggles his eyebrows, and holds his hands about a foot apart from one another, “no really, it’s the largest bottle I’ve ever seen.”

Ben frowns, “it’s 5:30 in the morning, I can’t be dealing with this right now.”

++++++++

Gwil is sitting in his living room. He looks down at his watch, 5:30. Right about the time he thought Rami would come out, he hears the bedroom door open. 

Ram calls out, “Gwil? Why are you awake?”

Gwil twists to look at him, “I couldn’t sleep. I looked at the clock. Figured I’d come out and say bye.”

Rami sits down on the couch next to him. Joe hasn’t text that he’s leaving his house so he still has time. He looks up at Gwil. He looks miserable. “Are you okay?”

Gwil’s head falls back against the back of the couch, “Ben is going to be at school today. There will be another parent, but Ben will be there for the party.”

Rami leans against Gwil, “do you want me to reschedule with Joe? Even by a few hours. I’ll come help with the party too.”

Gwil lifts his head, “no. There’s no need to change your plans. I’ll probably go get the kids some donuts before school. They be so hyper, I might not notice Ben.” Gwil claps Rami’s knee, “are you excited for your trip?”

Rami smiles, “I am. Joe’s perfect.” Rami looks at Gwil. His features look heavy, “is there anything I can do?”

Gwil closes his eyes, swallowing hard, “do I just need to get over him? What if he’s just using Henry as an excuse?”

Rami doubts that is what’s happening, “do you really think he’d do that?”

“No.” Gwil sniffles, “I love him.”

Rami rests his head on Gwil’s shoulder, “I know.”

Gwil nods, tearing up, “I needed to say it outloud. Just once.” 

Gwil’s shoulder starts to shake under Rami’s head. Rami lifts his head to look at Gwil. He’s starting to sob. Rami reaches out and pulls Gwil into a hug, rubbing his hand on his back, “oh Gwil. What can I do? Do you want me to talk to him? Have Joe do it?”

Gwil shakes his head, “do you think he loves me?”

Rami thinks about how Ben has acted since they got back from London. He doesn’t smile as readily has he used to. The smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes when he does. He’s noticed Ben looking at him out of the corner of his eye when he talks about Gwil. Ben will sometimes open his mouth like he wants to ask Rami something but stops himself before doing it. Ben doesn’t seem to eat much when he’s over there for dinner. If Rami had to guess, Ben is heartbroken. Rami pulls back, but leaves a hand on Gwil’s shoulder, “I do. Do you think he does?”

Gwil wipes some of the tears off his face, “I hope so.”

“Do you think you should go to school today? Maybe you should just go back to sleep.”

Gwil sits up, “yeah. I need to go.”

Rami’s phone vibrates in his pocket. Joe just parked and is coming up. He stands up, “if seeing him is too much, call me.”

Gwil nods, ‘okay.” He looks down at his lap, “I want to see him though. I liked just being his friend.”

Rami pulls at Gwil’s arm till he stands. He gives him a tight hug, “I know.” Rami really wishes he knew a good way to fix this. Or could speed up time so it wasn’t awkward for Gwil and Ben to be friends again.

++++++++

Ben laughs as he watches the kids run around the classroom putting cards in everyone else’s decorated shoe box. Every so often, he’ll help a kid read the name on a card before they run off to the recipients desk. 

Ben looks across the classroom. Luckily Gwil isn’t facing him so he can take a moment to appreciate just how cute Gwil looks today. Ben laughed when he first saw the wings and fuzzy halo, but they really do look adorable. The halo bobs a little as he leans down to look at a card a little girl is holding up. 

There’s a scream behind Ben and he immediately looks for Henry. Ben feels bad but he’s relieved to see that he’s fine and it was someone else. However, behind him there’s a little girl that got glitter in her eye. The little girl happens to belong to the mom that is helping at the party as well. She takes her daughter to the nurse’s office. The other kids are now all a little frantic.

Gwil claps his hands one, “class. Let’s all sit on the reading rug.” 

One of corners has a large circular rug that all the kids run to sit on. Henry insists on Ben sitting down first so he can sit in his lap. Gwil can’t help smiling when he sees this. Soon enough all the kids are looking expectantly at Gwil. 

Gwil smiles at them, “Alright, as you all know, tomorrow is Valentine's day. There are lots of different kinds of love to celebrate. There’s love for your parents. There’s romantic love between adults.” Gwil tries to look anywhere but Ben when he says this. “There’s love for your pets. There’s love for your friends. Believe it or not, there is even love for your siblings.” Gwil smiles when the class giggles, “Can somebody tell me who they love and one reason why?”

Henry immediate raises his hand, almost smacking Ben in the face when he does. Gwil nods at him. 

Henry smiles, “Mr. lee. Do you love my dad? You’re friends.”

Gwil’s mouth hangs open for a moment before he quickly shuts it, blushes and his eyes get a little watery. He swallows and nods, “I do love my friends.”

Ben face feels suddenly hot when Gwil’s eyes flick up to him. He starts laughing when the class starts making “ooooooo”s and a few start singing “Mr. Lee and Mr. Jones sitting in a tree.”

“Class.” Gwil’s tone is a mixture of teasing and stern and they immediately stop.

Gwil looks back to Henry, “Do you love your dad?”

“I do.” Henry turns in Ben’s lap to hug him, “he’s the best.”

Ben squeezes him against his chest, “I love you too kid. So much.” He buries his head in Henry’s soft curls so he doesn’t just stare at Gwil. Other kids in the class get up and start hugging Ben and Henry too. Ben laughs when they nearly knock them over.

The kids start naming off people and things they love. Ben’s favorite is the little girl that says she likes her baby brother the best because he can’t talk yet. After sharing, they all have some cookies and punch. Ben doesn’t really know what to say to Gwil or how to act around him right now, so he just avoids him. He thinks Gwil is doing the same because he doesn’t catch his eye until Ben is leaving about an hour later. Ben smiles at him and gives him a small wave from the doorway.

++++++++

Ben feels exhausted. He’s been distracted most of the evening by Henry who is all jacked up on sugar from his valentines. Ben put lots of layers on both of them and took Henry into the backyard to play in the snow. 

Now that Ben is laying in his bed he feels wide awake. All he can do is stare at the ceiling and think about how Gwil loves him. He said as a friend but Ben knows that’s not how. Ben thinks he made a mistake in avoiding Gwil the rest of the party. He should have at least mouthed it back. Even if they can’t be together, it’s terrible that Gwil is out there possibly thinking Ben doesn’t love him back. Hot tears start streaming down the side of Ben’s cheeks. 

Ben picks up his phone but immediate drops it. That’s a terrible way to say it the first time. Ben realizes he’ll probably never get to tell Gwil. Ben cries out and rolls onto his side. He has to quickly roll back over when he can hardly catch his breath from crying so hard. 

He stops when he sees his door crack open. Henry walks to the edge of his bed, “why are you sad?”

Ben wipes off his face, “it’s fine. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Do you need Cheese?” Henry holds out his beloved stuffed cheetah.

Ben can’t help smiling, “don’t you need him?”

Henry puts Cheese on the bed, “we’ll both sleep here.” Henry climbs onto the bed with Ben. Ben pulls back the covers so Henry can get under. 

When Henry lays down, Ben kisses his forehead, “I love you kid. Good night.”

Henry smiles, “night daddy.”

Ben snuggles next to him. Henry falls back asleep quickly nestled between Ben and Cheese. Ben tries not to cry more. He’s at least able to keep it silent this time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is crying! Gwil is crying. Ben is crying. I cried!  
> I promise they will stop crying at some point.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben jogs behind Joe as they walk up the stairs from the subway. They’ve been in the city all day. Ben had a meeting in the morning and now he’s accompanying Joe to a new coffee distributor to taste their products. Ben feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He has a voicemail from the school. He’s pretty sure it’s about a field trip release for a couple weeks from now that Ben forgot to put in Henry’s backpack this morning. When he listens to the voicemail he nearly drops his phone. 

Joe looks at Ben, who looks incredibly pale all of a sudden. He grabs Ben’s shoulders, “what’s wrong?”

Ben is only able to reply “Henry”. His eyes fill with tears.

Joe waits for him to elaborate but Ben seems to be in shock. Joe tries to stay calm as he takes the phone from Ben to listen to the voicemail himself. He hears how Henry broke his arm at recess and is on his way to the hospital. Joe grabs Ben’s arm and leads him back to the subway so he can go home. His feet falter for a second. He really needs to take this meeting but Henry is more important.

Ben notices Joe hesitate and he can think a little bit clearer, “you go to your meeting. I can go by myself.”

Joe shakes his head, “no.”

Ben pulls his arm away, “it’s fine. I’ll call if I need you.”

Joe looks from Ben to the direction of where his meeting is and back to Ben, “don’t hesitate. I’ll call and check in as soon as the meeting is over.”

Ben nods, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Joe pulls Ben in for a hug, “he’ll be okay. They would have called more than once if it was too bad.”

Ben takes a deep breath and hopes that that is true. 

Ben feels like he bursts through the emergency room doors. The receptionist is on the phone and he fights the urge to bang on the plexiglass to get her attention. 

As soon as she hangs up, Ben wipes his eyes and leans closer, “Ben Jones, my son Henry Jones hurt himself at school.” He gives her his date of birth.

She makes a few clicks on the computer screen, “he’s in room 8. Our volunteer will take you back.”

An elderly lady stands up and starts to lead him through some doors. Ben sees room 8 at the end of the hallway. He gently pats the old woman on the shoulder, thanking her before walking as fast as he can to the room. 

The door is cracked open and he doesn’t hear anyone inside. He pushes open the door and fresh tears form as soon as he sees Henry on the bed, sleeping with his left arm wrapped in gauze.

He brings his hand to his mouth, “oh my god.” He notices movement in the corner of the room as he walks in farther.

Gwil sits up, “he’s okay. They gave him some pain meds and he fell asleep.”

Ben hates that Henry is in pain. He knew he would be but hearing it and seeing him lying in a hospital bed just make it so much worse. “What happened?”

“He slipped off the monkey bars, landed wrong.” Ben gets a mental picture and starts crying again as Gwil continues, “I made sure he didn’t move in case he was hurt more. He’s not. The doctor wouldn’t tell me much. I barely convinced them to let me stay in the room since I’m not related. Henry started balling though. A social worker approved letting me sit in here till you arrived.”

Ben reaches out and puts his hand on Gwil’s shoulder, “thank you.” Gwil softly squeezes Ben’s hand. 

Henry starts to stir, “daddy?”

“Oh Henry, I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here.” Ben walks around to the other side of the bed, the side without the broken arm, and crawls into bed with Henry. He hugs him the best he can without disturbing his arm.

Henry sniffles, “my arm hurts.”

Ben combs his hair back from his face, kissing his forehead, “I know buddy. Let me find the doctor and see what we can do about that.”

Gwil stands, “I’ll find him. You stay where you are.”

Gwil comes back a few minutes later with the doctor. Ben thinks he might pass out when they say that Henry needs surgery to reset the arm properly. 

The doctor grabs Henry’s toes through the blankets, “he’s been very brave. I’ll send in the nurse to prep him for surgery.” The doctor leaves the room.

Gwil picks up his jacket from the chair, “I’ll see you when you’re back in class. Feel better soon.”

Henry reaches out to him, “no! Stay.”

Ben looks up at Gwil, “will you stay? Can you?”

Henry pouts, “please?”

Gwil nods, “yeah, I’ll stay.”

Gwil has been watching Ben fluctuate from sitting in the chair for a minute and getting up and pacing the waiting room for about 25 minutes now. Gwil pats the chair next to him, “sit.”

Ben shakes his head, “I can’t.”

Gwil leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “do you want to get food? I saw a sign for the cafeteria.”

Ben glances at him, “no. I can’t eat.”

Gwil looks at him softly, “sit.”

Ben sighs and sits down next to Gwil. He starts tapping his hands on the arm rests.

Gwil reaches out and hovers his hand about Ben’s. When Ben doesn’t pull it away, Gwil picks up his hand and holds it tightly. Ben’s leg starts to bounce. Gwil switches Ben’s hand to his other hand and wraps the closer arm around Ben. Ben seems to relax his shoulders a bit.

Gwil looks over at him, “he’s a strong kid. He’ll be okay.”

Ben’s leg bounces again, “you don’t know that.”

Gwil kisses Ben’s temple. 

Ben turns to look at Gwil.

“Sorry.” Gwil lets his arm fall from Ben’s shoulders to the back of the chair.

Ben shakes his head, “you don’t need to be.”

Gwil bites the inside of his lip, “do you want me to call Joe here instead?”

“He’s in the city for the night. I was with him when I got the call.” Ben wants Gwil to put his arm back around him. It was actually helping Ben stay calm. Ben just leans against him the best he can instead.

“Oh.” Gwil lifts his arm back to Ben’s shoulders. He smiles when he notices the corner of Ben’s mouth tick up a bit.

Ben turns his head slightly to Gwil, “can you distract me?”

Gwil squeezes Ben against him, “of course. What works? Do you just want to talk?”

Ben shrugs, “I dunno. Joe usually shares something inappropriate.”

Gwil chuckles. It doesn’t surprise him that’s what Joe does. “I’m pretty sure Rami got a sex injury.”

Ben shakes his head, “that doesn’t surprise me. What happened?”

“He came back from their trip with a limp and his ankle was bruised. I didn’t want to ask too many questions. Rami and I share a lot but I couldn’t think of what would bruise his ankle and didn’t want to learn.”

Ben laughs lightly, “well, Joe did take, in his own words, a barrel of lube.”

Gwil eye get huge for a second and Ben laughs, “Rami mentioned a rope bridge? Apparently they are creative.”

“Oh no.” Ben smiles, “there really was one. All the rooms have themes. Joe picked the pirate one. He came into my room at 11 pm to ask if I thought Rami would like the pirate or log cabin theme better.”

“Riiiiight.” Gwil looks at Ben and smiles, “that’s sweet though.”

Ben looks over at Gwil. There’s no one else around. Ben wonders if he should take this moment to tell Gwil he loves him. More so now that he stayed with Henry when people were trying to kick him out. Ben doesn’t really think this is the place. He is glad that Henry had someone he trusts with him though. Ben looks forward again, worried about how the surgery is going, “do you really think he’s strong?”

Gwil rubs Ben’s back, “I do. He’s smart, kind, and generous. The monkey bars were probably sweaty because he kept letting kids go in front of him and was cheering for them.”

Ben smiles, “that’s great.”

Gwil nods, “he’s a great kid.”

Ben looks at his lap, “thanks.”

Gwil looks at Ben, “I kind of wish his dad wasn’t so great.”

Ben smirks a little, “I wish his teacher was ugly, mean, maybe a little disgusting.”

Gwil smiles, “I leave my towels on the ground.”

Ben looks at him skeptically, “you do?”

Gwil just shakes his head.

Ben laughs, “thanks for trying.” He takes a deep breath, “I’m scared to be with anyone, to let someone into our lives like that.” Gwil starts to let go of his hand but Ben holds it tighter, “I can handle the heartbreak. Maybe. But I can’t handle Henry getting attached to someone and it not working. He’s already down a parent.”

Gwil sits up straighter and holds Ben’s hand in both of his, “I completely understand that. If I was ever lucky enough to be able to date you, we could go at your pace. Whatever you felt was right for incorporating me into your life and Henry’s. However long you wanted to wait to tell Henry would work for me.”

Ben can’t help smiling, “I’d like that...Gwil…the Valentine's party...” Ben is about to tell Gwil he loves him when a nurse comes into the waiting room.

“Are you the family of Henry Jones?”

Ben gets up and walks up to the nurse, “I’m Ben Jones, his father.’

The nurse verifies Henry’s birthday and gestures to the doors he came out of, “he’s in recovery if you want to see him.” 

Ben takes a step towards the doors but sees Gwil is still sitting in the chairs, “Gwil.” He gestures to recovery, “come back. Henry wanted you to stay.”

Gwil pushes himself up, “yeah, alright. Can’t let the little guy down.”

Ben smiles at Gwil as he falls in step beside him.

++++++++

Ben really doesn’t know where kids get all the energy. He thought Henry would be tired after a birthday party with a bounce house but somehow he seems to have more. Ben laughs when they walk into the house and Henry immediately runs to the kitchen table where Rami and Joe are eating together. 

“Rami! Joe! Hi!” Henry runs up and hugs Rami then runs around the table to hug Joe. 

Joe looks up at Ben a little surprised but he just shrugs. Rami is smiling at Henry as he tells Rami all about the birthday. Ben sits down at the counter. Joe readies himself to stand up quickly. He reaches out and taps Henry, “tag, you’re it!” Joe runs to the backdoor with Henry following.

Rami laughs and turns around to face Ben.

Ben smiles, “sorry for interrupting your date.”

Rami stands to look out the window into the backyard at Joe and Henry running around, “you’re good, it’s just food. Not sure what we were going to do next.” Rami laughs at Joe dramatically falling to the ground.

Ben smiles, “go join them.”

Rami sits back down at the table, “I’m good here. How was the party?”

Ben shrugs, “fine. Lots of kids. Lots of gossipy parents. Cake. How are you?”

“Good.” Rami folds his bottom lip into his mouth and points at the freezer, “there’s ice cream in the freezer.”

Ben looks at the freezer confused. Maybe Rami wants some. He’s about to get Rami a bowl and spoon but Rami starts talking again.

“It’s from Gwil. For Henry.” Ben bites his lip, blushing a bit. Rami grins at him, “he cares about you, both of you. But… I’ve never seen him like this. He told me about Valentine’s day.”

Ben looks at the ground, “does he know…” he looks up at Rami “that I… I should have said it too.”

Rami smiles softly, “he hopes. I know from Joe telling me. We’ve talked about it. Tried to figure out how we can sneak you guys around.”

“WHAT?” Ben’s jaw drops.

Rami cracks up, “I haven’t told Gwil. Joe and I hope you tell each other someday.”

Ben sighs, “me too. I want to be with him. But I’ve still got a kid so it doesn’t seem bloody likely.” Ben sits back down at the counter.

Rami gets up and sits on the stool next to him, “he’s worth waiting for.”

“12 years when my kid is out of school?” Ben quirks an eyebrow up at Rami.

“Well.” Rami grits his teeth, “maybe the 6 till he’s in middle school?”

Ben bangs his head on the counter, “fuck me.”

Rami laughs, “I heard Gwil already did that.” Rami laughs harder when he sees Ben’s ears and neck turning red. He reaches out and pats the back of Ben’s head.

Ben looks up, “that might be worth another 6 years.”

“Please don’t share anymore details. I learned enough from Gwil.” Rami laughs when Ben turns red again.

Joe and Henry come back in. Joe looks at Rami on the verge of tears, “what’s so funny? What’s embarrassing Ben?”

Rami smirks, “Gwil appreciates parts of Ben.”

“Ohhh.” Joe looks excited, “what are we talking about? Peach or eggplant?”

Henry looks up at Joe, “do we have peaches?”

“We can get some at the store tomorrow.” Ben gets up and walks around the counter to stand in front of Henry, “it’s your bathtime. Ready to wrap your arm?”

Joe claps once, “you’re going to be in the bath. This means I can cuddle with Cheese.”

Henry cries out as Ben lifts him onto the counter, “NO!” 

Ben looks at Joe, teasing him, “you can’t have Cheese, you’re lactose intolerant.”

“Yeah!” Henry sticks his tongue out at Joe.

“Yeah!” Rami joins in, then laughs at the look of betrayal on Joe’s face.

Joe scoffs at Rami, “et tu, Brute?” Rami just winks at him.

Ben tickles Henry, “how about we just let him sit on the toilet lid, safe from Joe?” 

Henry agrees to this and holds out his arm for Ben. Ben makes whooshing noises as he wraps the plastic around the cast. Henry laughs every time Ben does.

“Psst.” Ben leans in to Henry to whisper, “there’s ice cream in the freezer from Gwil. Mr. Lee. You can have some after your bath.”

Henry smiles wide, “can I make him a thank you card?” Ben nods. “Can Mr. Lee start coming over again?”

Ben takes a deep breath and smiles, “I’ll ask him the next time I see him.”

“Okay!” Henry smiles and pushes himself off the counter to go upstairs.

Ben turns around and rolls his eyes at Joe and Rami obviously trying to pretend they weren’t listening. They are both staring at random parts of the kitchen smiling.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people want them to kiss (or more) and I promise they will kiss again!!!
> 
> I have a moodboard on tumblr -[here](https://spacedustmazzello.tumblr.com/post/190143099212/take-good-care-of-what-youve-got)


	12. Chapter 12

Gwil turns his music up as he runs down the street, trying to drown out his thoughts of Ben. He can’t get it out of his head that Ben was possibly going to tell him he loves him. Does it count as saying it back? Surely Ben knows that Gwil really meant he loves him romantically even though Henry sort of asked if he loves Ben as a friend. While that might also be true, Gwil is definitely in love with Ben. He keeps wondering if he should call Ben or text him. Surely calling wouldn’t be out of place. They can just talk. Gwil wouldn't be tempted to kiss Ben every time he smiles or randomly licks his lips as he’s talking. There is also the possibility that Ben was going to let him down easy. He could have wanted to tell him he never wants to be anything more than friends and that he only cares about him as a friend. 

Gwil turns a corner and remembers how Ben said he liked the idea of easing Gwil into his and Henry’s life if they dated. He squeezed his hand tighter when Gwil tried taking it back. There are still a few months left of the school year. Gwil needs to stop thinking about this or he’ll go insane. Gwil starts to run faster before he notices what street he ended up on. He sees Henry sitting out in front of their house at a small table. He sees Ben stand up from the ground and stand behind Henry. Gwil is just about to turn when he sees Henry waving at him.

“Hi Mr. Lee!” Henry smiles as he watches Gwil run closer to their house. Rami and Joe look up and wave from where they are laying on a blanket. Ben gives him a soft smile as he stops in front of Henry.

”Hello Henry. What have you got here?” Gwil looks down to see a pile of paper, crayons, and a sign that says artwork for sale with a jar containing a few dollar bills and a ten dollar bill.

Henry runs his hand over the paper, “I’m selling my art to pay for my hospital bills.”

Gwil looks up at Ben, slightly panicked. He knew Ben was self employed but couldn’t imagine he wouldn’t have insurance. 

Ben shrugs and holds his hands out, palms up, mouthing “I don’t know. Insurance paid.”

Gwil smiles a bit, “how much for a drawing?” Gwil frowns as he watches Ben walk off into the house. Henry starts looking through his box of crayons to pick what colors he wants to use. Gwil jerks his head towards Rami and Joe, “I see that Joe and Rami are being a lot of help.”

Henry looks over at Joe, “they haven’t done anything.”

Joe lifts his head off of Rami’s stomach, “hey! I brought your table out.”

Ben comes back out with a glass of water, “that was me. You carried 3 crayons.” Ben hands the glass to Gwil.

Gwil nods and smiles, “thanks, Ben.” Ben smiles and combs his hand through Henry’s hair.

Henry looks up at Gwil, “what do you want a drawing of?”

“I bought an elephant.” Joe picks up the drawing laying next to him.

Rami holds up his, “penguin.”

Ben squeezes Henry’s shoulder, “do you think you can draw a dragon for Gwil?”

Henry’s eyes get huge. He looks excited at the prospect, “challenge accepted.” 

Ben rolls his eyes and looks over at Joe, “stop talking in front of my son.” Rami starts cracking up.

Henry looks up at Gwil, “what do you want your dragon to be named?”

Gwil folds his arms across his chest and lifts one hand to scratch at his beard, “do you have any ideas?”

Henry nods, “Dave.”

Gwil smiles wide, “Dave the dragon. I like it.”

Henry picks out a few colors. “Do you think Dave has wings?”

Gwil thinks for a moment, “are there dragons without wings?”

“Sometimes. I think Dave has wings.”

Gwil chuckles, “me too.”

Henry moves the paper around, trying to get the right position so he can hold the paper down with his cast and draw, “what color dragon do you want?”

Ben gets his phone out of his jeans pocket. He searches the Welsh flag and sets it down in front of Henry, “this is the dragon on the flag for Wales. Does this look like Dave to you?”

Henry smiles, “that is totally Dave.” 

Joe pats the blanket next to him, “Gwil, you’re making me feel out of shape. I’m going to need you to join us on the blanket.”

Gwil looks down at his exposed legs. Shorts and a tshirt were fine when he was running but not as much now. “I’m a little chilly. Let me run back and get different clothes.”

Ben points with his thumb over his shoulder towards the house, “I can get you clothes.” Ben had told Henry he’d ask Gwil to come over the next time he saw him. He figures having him stay counts too. He also really wants to hang out with Gwil. Possibly try and get him alone so they can talk.

Gwil nods and follows Ben inside the house and upstairs. Ben hands him a hoodie from his drawer and starts laughing when Gwil puts his on. Gwil’s wrists are exposed. Ben smirks, “not all of us can be tall. Do you like capri pants? I can get you some joggers.”

Gwil laughs, “this should be enough. Thank you.”

Ben chews on his bottom lip looking around. There’s so much he wants to say to Gwil. Instead of any of the things he wants to tell Gwil, all he gets out is “so.”

Gwil puts his hands in the hoodie pocket, “so.”

Ben tries not to look at his bed, “this is my room.”

“It’s nice.” Gwil looks around. He sees a picture on the dresser. He walks over and picks it up to look closer. It’s a picture of Ben sleeping in a chair with very small baby he assumes is Henry sleeping on his chest. Gwil smiles, “this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you. That was right after we moved in here.” Ben steps closer to Gwil, standing next to him, looking down at the photo. Ben thinks about how hard those first few months were and how much he loved the quiet moments when Henry would cuddle against him or sleep on him. 

Gwil looks at the expression on Ben’s face. He can’t quite tell if it’s happy to sad from this angle, “again, you’ve done a great job with him. He seems happier than kids I know with two parents. I know you worry about that.”

Ben nods, “thanks. Don’t let Joe hear you say Henry has one parent though.” Gwil laughs as Ben turns to face him, stepping closer as Gwil turns towards him.

Gwil reaches up to cup Ben’s face, smiling as Ben nuzzles into his touch. Gwil sighs, “I think about you a lot.”

Ben closes his eyes, “I wonder what you’re doing at night. When I’m at my kitchen table, I wonder if you’re at yours. If you’ll ever be at mine.”

Gwil presses a kiss to Ben’s forehead, “someday the school year will be over.”

Ben looks up hopefully, “is it just when Henry is in your class?”

Gwil pushes some of the hair back from Ben’s face, “yes.” He kisses his forehead again, fighting the urge to kiss his lips.

A ghost of a smile is forming on Ben’s lips, “then?”

Gwil smiles, “whatever you’re ready for. If you’re still interested.”

“Very much so.” Ben steps even closer to Gwil. He thinks about when Gwil and he had sex, how Gwil felt against him, how full he felt inside him, how safe he felt when Gwil held him against him as they kissed after. They’ll be able to do that again. They’ll be able to go out on dates and show each other affection whenever they feel like. Ben’s breath a little bit heavier. He grabs onto the hoodie Gwil’s wearing. Ben rests his head against Gwil’s chest.

Gwil curls his hands into Ben’s hair and holds him against him with his other hand now wrapped around his shoulders.

Ben licks his lips, “we can’t do anything today, right?” Ben moves his hands to wrap around Gwil’s waist. He wants to push Gwil back onto his bed. The only thing that stops him is the sudden yell from downstairs.

“DAD! I’m done with the dragon.” Henry runs up the stairs.

Ben reluctantly pulls back from Gwil. He bends down to grab some joggers for Gwil. He tosses them to him, “here ya go. Stay for a while. We aren’t doing much but please stay if you’d like.”

Gwil smiles, “I’ll change and meet you downstairs.”

Ben turns just in time to scoop Henry up as he runs into Ben’s room. Ben tosses him over his shoulder and pats his back, “Mr. Lee needs to change. He’s going to stay and hangout for a while.” Ben starts to walk out of the room but stops and turns back to Gwil, “the bathroom is just next door if you want to shower from your run or anything before dinner. We are having mac and cheese for dinner.” Ben carries Henry out of the room.

Henry calls out, “not Cheese the Cheetah though!” 

++++++++

Rami and Joe found Gwil’s too short of clothes hilarious. Gwil helped Joe and Rami bring Henry’s coloring table back inside and moving the artwork to the kitchen table. They all colored as Ben made dinner. After they ate dinner, they all moved to the living room. Henry got control of the remote like usual and was very excited when he found a documentary about cheetahs on the National Geographic channel. 

Henry had insisted on sitting between Gwil and Ben on the couch. Gwil has his arm resting on the back of the section of couch Henry is sitting on. Henry is sitting forward though, fascinated by the program. 

Ben shifts a bit and his shoulder accidently hits Gwil’s hand. He looks over at Gwil and says sorry. Ben bites his lip as Gwil starts to brush his fingers against Ben’s shoulder on purpose. Gwil moves a tiny bit to the side, allowing him to just rest his hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben’s smile pulls his lip out from between his teeth.

Gwil watches Ben as he moves his hand to play with the hair at the nap of his neck. Ben closes his eyes and leans into it.

Joe coughs and Ben looks up at him. Once he has Ben’s attention, Joe wiggles his eyebrows and winks at him. 

Ben rolls his eyes and flips him off.

Henry keeps his eyes facing the screen but says, “I saw that.”

Ben mumbles sorry towards his lap as Gwil pulls his hand away. Ben doesn’t think Henry saw Gwil touching him or surely he would have commented on that too.

Ben puts Henry to bed when he starts to fall asleep during the next animal documentary. He comes back and joins the other 3 at the kitchen table, bumping Gwil with his shoulder as he sits next to him. They all talk for a while. As it gets later, Joe seems to be moving his chair closer to Rami’s. 

About 10 pm, Joe rests his chin on Rami’s shoulder, “I think it’s our bedtime.” He kisses Rami’s cheek, “your place?” Rami nods.

Gwil starts to stand, “I’ll come with. I just need to change.” Joe walks upstairs with Gwil to grab some clothes for the next day from his room as Gwil goes into Ben’s. 

Ben mumbles be right back to Rami and walks out through the living room to sneak up the stairs by the front door. He peeks around the corner to make sure Joe doesn’t see him and pops into his room where Gwil is pulling off Ben’s sweatshirt.

Ben sits on the edge of the bed by where Gwil is standing. Gwil drops the sweatshirt and stands in front of Ben. Ben reaches out and holds onto Gwil’s shirt with one hand, gently pulling Gwil towards him a little bit, “can we make out? Just that. I’m dying a little bit not touching you.”

Gwil lifts his hand, almost putting it against Ben’s cheek before curling his fingers into a fist and pulling it to his chest. His face almost looks like he’s in pain. Gwil is torn. He really wants to kiss Ben. He wants to do lots of things to Ben. He just whispers “Ben.”

Ben softly smiles up at Gwil. His eyes are watery, “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“I love you too.” Gwil smiles wide, “if I kiss you right now, I’m not going to be able to stop. I’m going to want to kiss you all the time.” He rubs his hands over his face and sighs, “fuck, I want to all the time anyways. I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you though. Everytime I see you.” Gwil takes a deep breath, “the next time we kiss, I want it to be because I can finally have all of you.”

Ben is a little speechless. He opens his mouth and closes it again. He wants to kiss Gwil for his words, but that would be against what he said. He just reaches out and puts his hands on Gwil’s chest.

Gwil smiles at Ben. He picks up one of Ben’s hands and kisses the palm, “I love you. We just have to wait a bit longer.”

Ben smiles and stands up to hug Gwil. He tucks his head under Gwil’s chin, “I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.”

Gwil kisses the top of Ben’s head, “I didn’t either. Not really.”

There’s a soft knock on Ben’s door followed by Rami’s voice asking for Gwil.

Ben pulls back from Gwil. He lifts his hand to Gwil’s face, rubbing his thumb over Gwil’s cheek, “I’ll let you change.”

Gwil’s eyes flick down to Ben’s lips for a moment, “thanks for letting me wear your clothes.”

Ben winks, “anytime.” 

Gwil shakes his head as Ben leaves the room, running into a very surprised looking Rami.

Rami peeks through the closing door to see Gwil standing there. He looks at Ben curiously, “what was going on?”

Ben smiles, “just catching up. Saying good night.” Ben bites his lip and goes back downstairs. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep anytime soon. He finally told Gwil he loves him and knows Gwil loves him back. 

After the other three leave, he lays on the couch thinking about how he and Gwil can actually been together in a couple months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said I love you!!!! Yay!!!!
> 
> I really like a couple bits of this chapter. I hope anyone reading this does as well


	13. Chapter 13

Ben laughs as he watches Henry with his classmates. Gwil is leading them in throwing up their caps all together. Ben thought it was slightly ridiculous when he got the form to purchase a cap and gown for graduating from kindergarten, but seeing all of them walk across the school auditorium stage in them was adorable. Rami and Joe start laughing with him when the kids start trying to sort out whose hat is whose.

Joe looks at Rami, “Do you want kids?”

Rami looks shocked for a second before smiling at Joe, “maybe. Henry’s pretty cool.” Rami looks around Joe to smile at Ben. He looks back at Joe, “do you?”

Joe nods, “I want eight.”

Rami’s eyes get huge, “that’s too many kids.”

Joe hums, thinking, “what about 5?”

“We should break up.” Rami smirks at Joe as Ben laughs. 

Joe scoffs, “fine. Two.”

Rami makes a face, “one and a pet.”

Joe rolls his eyes, “two and a pet.”

Rami smiles and shakes his head, “one and I let you pick the pet.”

Joe gets a mischievous look in his eye. He leans over to whisper something to Rami.

Rami’s cheeks turn red, “fine. Two works. A long time from now though”

Joe turns to Ben and wink. 

Ben rolls his eyes, “at least you whispered whatever it was.”

Joe claps Ben on the shoulder, “we’ll go get the car. Grab your kid.” They start to walk towards the door.

Rami turns around, walking backwards he calls out to Ben, “maybe grab someone else too.” He winks at Ben and turns around, catching up with Joe.

Ben feels his cheeks heat up as he turns back to the kids to find Henry. He looks around at the flock of former kindergarteners who have mostly turned their hats into weapons. Henry is giggling and chasing one of his friends who is carrying two hats. Ben assumes one is Henry’s so he decides to just stand back and let Henry play for a minute or two longer. Ben suddenly feels someone standing almost directly behind him. He looks over his shoulder and smiles.

“Hi Gwil.”

Gwil smiles wide at him, “hey Ben.”

Ben hears a shriek and turns to check if it’s Henry. Henry is just fine. Ben’s smile returns when he feels Gwil lightly running a finger down his spine. Ben looks back and talks just loud enough for Gwil to hear, “are you free Friday?”

Gwil smiles and nods quickly, “I’m free all summer.”

Ben blushes, “perfect.” Ben feels a sudden force running into him. He looks down to see Henry hugging his leg.

Henry smiles up at him, “I graduated!”

Ben picks him up, slightly tossing him up before catching him and putting him on his hip, “I know! I’m so proud. Are you too big, too mature for me to do this now?”

Henry acts like he’s thinking about it, “I’ll allow it.”

Ben laughs, “thanks” He kisses Henry on the cheek. 

Henry leans over really far to the side to look at Gwil around Ben, “can you come over?”

Gwil looks at Ben and back to Henry, “well…” 

Ben smiles at Gwil, “you should.”

Gwil smiles back, “of course I will.”

Henry and Ben both cheer. Gwil ducks his head and chuckles before he follows them out to the cars. Ben is still carrying Henry. Henry looks over Ben shoulder to Gwil, “are you going to move in like Rami?”

Gwil laughs, “well, I thought that I lived with Rami. Did Rami move out and not tell me?”

“He’s over all the time.” Henry squeezes Ben’s face between his hands, “you can move in too. Dad can share a room with me.”

Ben tries to speak through his smushed up lips, “can we get bunk beds?”

Henry’s eyes get huge, “that’s all I’ve ever wanted!”

Ben laughs, “oh okay then.” Ben puts Henry down by Joe’s car.

Gwil smirks, “am I supposed to pack my bags before I come over?”

Ben playfully rolls his eyes, “let’s just go with dinner for now.” Ben opens the door to the backseat and Henry crawls in.

Henry situates himself on the booster seat, “see you at the house.”

Ben smiles at Gwil, “yeah. See you at the house.”

++++++++

They are all around the kitchen table chatting and eating pizza. Henry is nibbling the end of his slice while he watches Gwil talk to Ben. Henry puts his slice down on his plate, “Mr. Lee?”

Gwil looks over at Henry, “yes? Actually, I’m not your teacher anymore. You can call me Gwil.”

Henry thinks about it for a moment, “Gwil?”

Gwil smiles, trying not to laugh, “yes, Henry?”

Henry narrows his eyes, “do you like men?”

Gwil is slightly surprised by this question. He turns his body to face Henry a little bit more, “yes.”

“Do you like men like they like men?” Henry points to Joe and Rami.

Gwil glances at Joe, Rami, and then Ben. Ben just shrugs and takes a drink of his water. Gwil looks back to Henry, “yes.”

“Can you date my dad?” Ben nearly chokes on his drink, spitting most of it back into the glass.

Gwil tries not to smile, “you would like it if I dated your dad?”

Henry nods, “yes. He needs a boyfriend. Joe has one. Rami has one. Do you have one?”

Gwil shakes his head, “I don’t.”

“Olivia on the bus told me that you should only date people you think are cute. Do you think my dad is cute?” Rami and Joe both look at Ben, smiling wide. Ben tries not to look at them or Gwil. He just continues to watch Henry.

Gwil smiles, “I think you dad is an amazing man and is also cute.”

Henry smiles, “so?”

Gwil doesn’t really know how to answer. He glances at Ben for a second. Of course he wants to date Ben, he has for months. He knows Ben wants the same thing. He just doesn’t know how Ben wants to present that possibility to Henry though so he just looks over at Ben.

Ben turns sideways in his chair to fully face his son and leans over a little to Henry, “why do you think I need a boyfriend?”

Henry leans closer to Ben, talking quietly, “I want someone to love you. Like we talked about at school.”

Ben pulls Henry into a hug, “thank you.”

Henry pulls back, “do you think Gwil is cute?”

Ben can’t help smiling, “yeah, I do.”

Henry smiles back, giggling a little bit, “are you boyfriends now?”

Ben bites his lip so he doesn’t chuckle at the assumption, “it doesn’t really work like that with adults.” Henry rolls his eyes. Ben’s voice is a little bit stern, “Henry.”

“Sorry.” Henry sighs, “adults make things so hard.” All the adults laugh lightly.

“I know.” Ben looks at Gwil for a moment and then back to Henry, “it's just been you and me for so long. Adults don’t always stay together. I worry about bringing someone into your life and then me messing things up with them and it hurting you.”

Henry whispers, “I don’t think Mr. Lee will hurt us. He’s very nice.”

Ben smiles and whispers back, “he is very nice.”

Henry looks at Gwil for a second, “I like when he comes over.”

Ben nods, “me too.”

“Me too, “ Gwil chimes in. Ben smiles over at him.

Henry wiggles his finger for Ben to come closer again, “can he keep coming over?”

“He can.”

Henry looks at the other 3 adults, who all look away like they aren’t listening. Henry whispers to Ben again, “you will think about dating him?”

Ben smiles, “I’ll think about it since he’s so nice.”

“Okay.” Henry smiles and goes back to eating his pizza like nothing happened.

Ben looks up at Gwil. Gwil’s cheeks are the slightest bit pink. Ben winks at him and they redden more.

++++++++

After dinner, they all go out into the living room. Like almost every other evening, Henry gets control of what they watch. He sits down on the couch between Ben and Gwil. He’s going through the channels for a minute before he stands up and pulls at Ben’s hand.

Ben laughs, “what do you want?” Ben stands up.

Henry step around him and pushes at his hip, “sit there.”

Ben smiles and sits down next to Gwil. Joe has a shit eating grin on his face. He’s about to start laughing, so he buries his face in Rami’s shoulder. Rami starts to laugh silently. Ben looks at Gwil who is watching the screen with a small grin. Ben wonders if somehow Joe put Henry up to this.

Henry finally settles on a documentary about elephants. Ben is thankful that he falls asleep quickly from the excitement of the day because the documentary ends up being rather sad. Ben tosses the remote to Joe. 

Ben takes a deep breath and moves closer to Gwil. Gwil looks at him curiously for a second. Ben smiles, lifts Gwil’s hand that’s resting on his own thigh, and tucks himself under Gwil’s arm.

Gwil smiles and kisses the side of Ben’s head.

Ben leans forward to look at Henry, making sure he’s completely asleep. He turns back to Gwil. He bites his lip before leaning in and kissing him. Gwil lifts his hand to cup Ben’s face and deepens the kiss.

When they break apart, Rami and Joe are both grinning at them. 

Joe wiggles his eyebrows, “are we all living here now?”

Ben rolls his eyes, further suspecting that Joe talked to Henry, “let me take him on date first.”

Gwil kisses Ben’s cheek, “so Saturday then? Move in day?”

Ben scoffs and turns to look at Gwil.

Gwil just looks at him innocently, “what? You asked me out for Friday?” Ben rolls his eyes again. Gwil leans in and kisses him softly, “maybe after the second date then.”

Ben laughs and shakes his head, “maybe a few more than that.”

Gwil kisses him and sits back, pulling Ben with him, “like I said before, whatever you feel is right.”

Ben snuggles in against Gwil, feeling exactly right. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! They are together!!
> 
> Thank you to anyone that made it to this point!
> 
> I have a few ideas of what would happen next, but this ended seemed like a nice stopping point.


End file.
